


Love Me

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hardcore, M/M, School, Smut, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mutual between the twins and Baekhyun, but it takes a little while for it to be perfect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is stupid and lost but Chan and Yeol are there to guide him back on track

 

**Words: 27,056**

  

Born as an orphan and raised as a lowly plebeian, Baekhyun finds it completely normal for him to be treated like he was at the bottom of the social latter. While he was gifted with a prodigious mind and an exceptional beauty, he was still judged for this class. For years, he kept his presence hidden in order to avoid big talks and bullies, but that was until he got a scholarship into one of the most prestigious universities in the nation and got asked out by two of the hottest males in school.

The two hottest males were apparently twins and they happened to be the headmaster's sons, which make everything more complicated. Their names are Park Chan and Park Yeol, and they were whom who fell in love with him.

At first, he thought it was a prank or maybe some kind of joke, but when they proved it to him by protecting him from the bullies and taking care of him for the next four months, he knew they were serious. By then he could no longer back out and for all he knew, he fell for them  _hard_.

They proposed with dances and flowers in a garden full of lights under a beautiful starring sky. He blushed like an idiot despite knowing how cheesy they are from the four months test and yet he couldn’t help but hide and run. It wasn't in his calculation to be in a relationship much less date the two hot, dreamy looking guys at the same time. In a way, he feels wrong for he wasn't a part of their high class and couldn't reach up to their required standard. But when Chan and Yeol assured him that his background doesn't stain a dirt on his beautiful self and the love they have for him, he discards all of the negativity as well as the consequences before throwing himself at them.

"We'll take good care of you." They said at the same time as Yeol pat his head and Chan sooth him from behind. "We promise." a kiss on each of his cheeks and he was left crying on their laps, whining how he won't be lonely and single anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun prepared for the worst when the news drop in the school on the following day. His locker was trashed, table painted with dirty words while his clothes were torn into million of pieces before he could even wear them back home. Damages were made, and everything was a mess but he can't say he didn't expect them either. If anything, he knew they were coming, only that he didn't know if he can endure all of the aftermaths. For the longest time, Chan and Yeol doesn't know about his suffering. He doesn't tell them anything and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as it can. Even after they see a long gash on his leg and his body completely soaked in dirty water, he still lied to them about his problems. 

"What happened?" Yeol asked that one time and he lied, convincing himself that it's not worth their worries and time. "I accidentally slipped into the swimming pool when they were cleaning." but he knows they wouldn't buy it. At least not with the way they look at him unamused.

The topic was put aside as they hurried him to the nurse and gave him new clothes. As if they knew but waited for him to tell them, Chan and Yeol didn't push the problem, only telling him to be more careful next time. The following days become a bit more moderate as the pranks minimized and the talks are more or less turn into whispers. Baekhyun suspects it was the twins' doing but he never personally confirmed it.

Lunch was his favorite time of the day because it’s the only time of the day that he gets to spend it in peace with the twins. Without having to stand on his guard, he let himself get pampered with love and care as if it was his reward for the hardship he endured throughout the whole day. With sleep deprive and stress slowly drowning him every day, he drifted off to dreamland pretty easily. He was thankful that the twins didn't complain, since he was wasting their time together, they even offering him their laps and jackets to make him more comfortable during his rest. He must have been very obvious with his yawning, but he thinks they can see it on his face as well. He doesn’t mind them seeing his worst state, with black circles under his eyes and acne that sometimes appear on his face. He just hopes that they don't see the purple blots on his arms and legs or the ripped up notebooks in his bag or else things could be really bad.

After a few weeks of getting used to the unwanted changes, Baekhyun actually believes he can survive the rest of his college years with some abuse. Despite all the pain he has to endure, he was very happy with Chan and Yeol by his side. They took care of him whole heartedly, bringing him lunches and offering a drive home. They've also gone on a few dates before in which most of them ended up with them cuddling on the bed and making love. It was the only few times that he gets to feel the overprotectiveness and the overwhelming loved from the twins. 

He admits that sometimes he thought about giving up, but when he remembers of the care and tender touches that the twins give him, he quickly smiles and discreet the idea. There wasn’t once that he regrets accepting them by his side, or does he ever regrets loving them back. 

Everything went well and the bullies did a great job at hiding their dirty stuff when the Parks are around, but he should have known that nothing can be kept forever and that everything will eventually reveal itself.

It was one afternoon when the twins couldn't join him for lunch because of a class meeting they have to attend and he has to buy lunch for himself. Students begin to snicker and insult him the moment he stepped in the cafeteria and when he lines up for food, a group of girls approached him and started ganging up on him. Somehow they managed to push him out of the line and into the middle of the cafeteria where everyone can witness it all.

"You don't deserve to buy our lunch trash. You can't even afford it, so go eat the garbage beside your house." One of them barked and the rest of them laughed.

"Where are Chan and Yeol anyway? Did they finally get bored of you and decided to throw you aside?" At the mention of his boyfriends' name, he wanted to speak up only to be interrupted before he could even open his mouth.

"Why don't you just admits that you suck your way up to Chan and Yeol because there's no way those two would ever choose you as their boyfriend." They were words that he hears all the time, but it’s undeniable that they still bite and it hurts. 

"You don't actually think they like you right Byun? You're a nobody and they're just too kind that they pitied you." He tried to hold up for as long as he can, but enough was enough. There was only so much he could take.

"Look here—" he started,"—I just want to buy lunch and I'll be outer—" a slap goes right across his left cheek and the sound echoes throughout the whole floor. The hit stings more than he expected and with sharp nails carelessly gazing across his face, he was sure, there are at least two or more scratches on his cheek already. Upon hearing the gasps from the by-standers, he froze too, touching the side of his cheek where it's starting to bruise.

"Don't talk to us with your filthy mouth." they humiliated him on the whole floor and he could do nothing but shred fat tears.

"pfft..... Are you crying?" the girl shoved him.

"ugly" and again,

"disgusting" and again,

"slut" and again,

"die" and again.

He let them shoved him until his feet are at the edge of the floor and they shoved him once more until he falls down on the twenty steps stair. The last thing he heard was people screaming and his name being called.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The injured male wakes up with a consistency of banging in his head. There were white wraps around his head and a large bandage on his left cheek, but the things that got his attention were the two large hands that kept his small ones warm the whole time. With Chan and Yeol both sleeping on each side of his bed, he didn't have the heart to move and wake them up. They must have been very worried to sleep like this, so he waited patiently for his boyfriends until one of them begin to stir awake.

"Baek, you're awake. Are you hurting right now? Do you need the doctor?" It was Yeol, he could always recognize him with his soft look and eyes.

"Wait here, I'll bring a doctor." Then Chan wakes up with his husky voice. Their voices were similar, but Baekhyun can always tell the difference. They say he was the only one who could.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later and checks up on his concussion. Thankfully it wasn't too bad because the school's stairs were covered with carpets, but he still needs to be careful because he fell hitting his head first. 

"Sleep some more," Chan said when the doctor leaves. "We'll have the food ready for you when you wake up. You're at our house so everything is well prepared. Don’t worry"  _I don't need food._  He wanted to say.  _I just want you both to stay by my side,_ but he was too tired to do so.

The strokes of Chan's fingers on his head began to leave and he whimpers, tugging Yeol's hand back while shaking his head slowly. The words that were said to him before he fell are still cutting him deeply and as he breaks down his walls in front of the twins, he also reveals everything that has been suffocating him for the past months. They probably know all of his bruises and cuts by now so there’s no need to hide them anyway. He was openly admitting that his head wasn't the only place that hurts. His heart aches too and he needs as much comfort as he can right now.

"Ssh.....don't cry. We'll stay right here next to you." Chan wipes his tears away and resumes to padding his head.

"Everything is fine now. You'll be safe. This time, we promised for sure." And Yeol cood him back to sleep while intertwining their fingers together.

That night, he sleeps soundly, with both of his hands warmed and secure. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't know, but Chan and Yeol were the ones who screamed his name as he rolls down the stairs. They were trying to find him in the cafeteria after they finish their meeting. Everything happened so fast and the see the girl pushing Baekhyun off the edge of the stairs before they could even make it to him. While Yeol calls for an ambulance through his private line, Chan was busy inspecting his head and his body for further injuries. The twins were more than panicking as they see their boyfriend unconscious on the floor, but they didn't carelessly move him for he just hit his head. Curses of profane and calling of 'Baekhyun-ah' filled the floor as they wait for the ambulance to finally comes. They rode away with their lover in the ambulance and the whole time they Baekhyun's hands in their own, they never stop thinking about the consequences to the attackers would receive.

Once all the examinations were done and Baekhyun's life wasn't in danger, the twins requested for Baekhyun to be taken to their home. The problem didn't sit too well when they learned of the latter's suffering in school through a friend. They knew Baekhyun was bullied for some times now, but they didn't think it was that bad because they didn’t see any physical injuries or even one complaint from Baekhyun. But that afternoon, Joonmyeon informed him of the bullying that was taking place on the internet as well as verbal abuse or threats, they rushed back to school, watch all of the CCTVs of the last few weeks and jot down all the names of the students who hurt Baekhyun. 

On the next day they came back to school, Chan and Yeol announced the listful of students who are expected to be expelled using the monitor room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have prevented all of this from happening." Baekhyun doesn't answer, only because he feels ashamed. "You almost died Baekhyun. What if we weren't there in time?" the smaller male who was sitting upright hated the harsh tone in Chan's voice, but he though he deserves it, after worrying them so much.

"Chan calm down. You're scaring him."

"But Yeol, he was being an idiot. He put himself in danger." 

"I'm sure he has a reason for hiding it from us. Baekhyun wouldn't act carelessly." And it's true. He does have a reason and that is because the bullies threatened him to take down the orphanage he was raised in if he ever told his boyfriends. 

"I swear, if it wasn't for Baekhyun's begging, I wouldn't have canceled the expelled letters. They deserve it that much for hurting him." Chan's voice was soft and deep, but they speak with much venom making Baekhyun shivers in fear. “At least that girl was expelled.”

Yeol cradled his way to Baekhyun and hug him tight when he saw the latter crumbling the bed sheet and holding back his tears. Chan immediately felt guilty and he moved to kiss Baekhyun's forehead and apologize for his temper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you must understand how worried we were. You almost gave us a heart attack." Baekhyun sniffed slightly before peeking out with his eyes and nose red. "I'm sorry."

"No, we're sorry for not doing anything. We just thought you weren't comfortable talking about it so we gave you time. But we should have confronted you earlier." Baekhyun shook his head and intertwines both of his hands with the other two.

"I didn't want to burden you either. I should have trust that you can help me." Chan and Yeol slowly tug him back to bed and lay next down next to him. 

"It won't happened again, I promise. I'll tell you everything next time."

But much did Baekhyun knows that Chan and Yeol made sure that nothing will happen again. The twins made it clear that Baekhyun is under their protection and they taught the students a lesson by teaching them fear. They should know not to mess with the Parks and if they ever mess with the Parks' lover again, they will face the consequences for the rest of their life. It's not a threat. It's a fact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was the story of Baekhyun's first year in college and how he got spent his next two years in peace under the protection of the Parks. Most people can't believe they’re still dating after so long, but Baekhyun was surprised too thinking that the twins would eventually get bored of him after a year or so. That obviously didn't happen as they move in together, even promising each other that they would live together after graduating. Baekhyun would love to decline the offer, not wanting to take advantage of them any more than he already is, but because he was having trouble paying his bills, he was forced to accept it in the end. Chan and Yeol didn't really like the idea of him working over time anyway because it gives them less time to spend with each other in their already packed schedule. Intern, he would clean the house, cook food, do the laundry and any house work when he has time. Thankfully the twins didn't object.

As the years passed, he was able to make a few friends as well- he thought he never could. Chan and Yeol introduced him to their circle of friends and he recognizes some of them as his savior- Kyungsoo, Sehun, Joonmyeon, and Kris- they were some of the ones who helped him when he was on the floor or in the bathroom, cleaning his dirty belongings. It was only then that he realized Chan and Yeol learn of his bullying through these people. That day, he thanks them repeatedly while they wave it off saying, "what are friends for?" The line itself, melt his heart and it made him cry again.

For two years, going to his third, Baekhyun experience what he always dreams of- a normal school life. Eating lunch with his friends and enjoying every day life with his boyfriends; they were simple things he thought he could never experience without his lover’s help. That’s why he thanks them whenever he can.

"Thank you," he says them at the most random time, and Chan and Yeol would always kiss the living shit out of him whether they are sitting down or standing up. 

He especially like the night time when the twin takes turns spending time with him. Every time he cooks, Yeol would always be there to help while playing with him and hugging him from behind. Chan, on the other hand, loves having him on the couch where they cuddle and watch the movie in peace. They steal kisses at times but it's not like he doesn't do the same. At one time, they even have a kissing competition which ended up with them having sex in the living room.

It was pretty intense in Baekhyun opinion, but it was also incredibly embarrassing when his friends intrude the house and the three of them were still naked on the floor. He avoids them for the next two days out of sheer embarrassment while they thought he was angry at them for some reasons. They apologies a few days after that and he explained it wasn’t anything like that. What did he do to deserve such thoughtful friends? In the end, he agreed to an expensive dinner as an apology.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thunder strikes as thick clouds begin to spread through the dark night. It was one of those days where he has to stay back for a project and rain just happened to be his accompany back home. He usually has an umbrella in his locker, but today, he lends it to Kyungsoo for one of his projects. He was going to call for Yeol or Chan, but his phone died on him before he could even click the call button.

"Great." He slouches disappointed. He wonders if he should just wait for the rain to calm down or run home, but since he has to cook dinner today, he decided on the latter. He was going to make beef stew, the twins' favorite and maybe even buy tiramisu on the way as a dessert. But since it is raining, he's going to have to race home with his bag tightly against his chest. Lucky for him, the apartment wasn't far from school, it was merely twenty minutes by walking, so maybe fifteen by running. He just hopes his bag doesn't soak too bad or it will wet his paperwork as well.

Upon reaching home, a delicious mixture of spices caught his attention. He wonders if they bought outings.

"Baekkie? Are you--Oh my gosh why are you soaking wet?" before he could even say anything, Yeol was already running to their bedroom to take out one of the bigger towels to wrap him with it. "Did you get caught in the rain? Why didn't you call me?"

"My phone ran out of battery and did you and Chan cook food? It smells good." Baekhyun was somewhat disappointed because he couldn't cook his boyfriend their favorite meal. "Why didn't you wait for me to cook food?"

Yeol, who was busy drying his hair stop for a moment and hold his face upwards. The latter kisses him on the lips and show him the brightest smile. "Chan is out with his Kris today, so I thought why not make a dinner date with you? It was a great idea and it would save you a lot of time. You seem to be lacking a lot of rest these days I didn't want to overwork you with dinner."

Like always, a brome of happiness and proudness surge from his chest and he pulls the taller down for a deeper kiss. Yeol had to push him away saying he didn't want a boner before dinner. It seems like the taller just finishes cooking and he didn't want it to cool.

"Then I'll just change and eat. I'm really hungry anyway." Baekhyun dashes into his room before Yeol could even complain about him getting sick.

Baekhyun comes out a few minutes later and he digs in right the way. Yeol was very happy that Baekhyun enjoys his food because it's been a very long time since he cooks for anyone. They used to have chefs over at their house and if they don't want to eat at home, they would eat out instead.

"Yeol~" Baekhyun squeal in delight, "this is so good. How did you make the beef so juicy and soft? Please teach me?"

Yeol laughs fondly of Baekhyun acting like a kid. It's not like it's his first time eating good meat, and yet he acts like it was. He automatically stops eating, simply because he was too busy staring at Baekhyun's adorable expression. With his mouth chomping in a circular motion and his eyes widen once in a while, he looks like a puppy enjoying his first treat. It's even cuter when the latter look up at him and hurried him to eat as well. Damn, he swears he was holding back from hugging his adorable lover into a super tight hug.

"Fuck you're cute." Baekhyun didn't exactly hear it, so he asked again. "What did you say?"

"I said you're cute. This isn't good Baekkie. If you continue, I'm really going to pop a boner." Baekhyun smirked at him and continue to do whatever he's doing. He wasn’t even sure what was turning the taller on, but he's so happy right now, he just wants to have some fun. 

They ate the rest of dinner in laughter and to Baekhyun's surprised, nothing really happened. He offers to wash the dishes so Yeol could relax and eat his ice cream in the living room. It took him a while to convince Yeol but his puppy pout wins in the end. It was his secret weapon and he knows neither of the twins can resist.

"I'll wash up now." he walks out while screaming to the latter from the kitchen. But only silence greets him together with a soft sound from the television. "Yeol?" He walks to the living room to check on the latter only to find him sleeping while sitting upright instead. Smiling, he walks closer to check if Yeol was really sleeping. If he is, then he'll bring a blanket right the way to warm him from the cold night.

But just when he was about to turn around, Yeol pulled him back unexpectedly, forcing him to fall on his crotch with his hands on his shoulder for support. With both of his legs on either side of Yeol's pelvis, it wasn't hard for him to feel the huge bulge beneath his sweat pants. He was going to comment on that when Yeol pulls him into a heated make-out session on the couch. 

It didn't take long for him to open up and let Yeol infiltrate his cavern and let the latter eats it inside out. Their tongues entangle and roll while their lips munch with utmost desperate of collision. 

"Mn-ah" Baekhyun moans into the kiss when two large hands grab onto his ass and roll it against the bulge beneath. The friction brought a spark in him and he automatically circles his arm around Yeol's neck to deepen the kiss.

"I told you I would pop a boner didn't I. Thank god I was able to hold it back throughout dinner," Yeol whispers against his neck as he trails the kisses down to his jawline. Their body still rolls while Yeol's hand began to roam higher beneath his shirt. 

"You didn't.....ah...have to." Baekhyun grinds harder against the hard muscle and Yeol groan sexily into his ear. A few lick on his earlobe and his pant was eventually thrown somewhere else. Not that he cares because his dainty hands are already working to pull off his lover's sweat pants. There was no room for foreplay or what so ever as he can't have Yeol wait any longer. The latter was a gentleman enough just waiting for him to finish his meals.

"Yeol..." the needy and eagerness in his voice was clear as he aligns himself above the huge cock. Slowly and very slowly, he sinks down the latter grith, hissing at the same time from being too stretch. Yeol had to support him on his pelvis, kissing away the pain as a distraction to relieve him. "I should have prepared you." But he shook his head saying he was fine.

Soon, he was bouncing on the thick shaft while clutching onto Yeol's shoulder for balance. Again and again, he could feel the veins rubbing again his walls and he moans in pleasure, whimpering out 'ah's. And when Yeol initiated a thrust upwards to hit him further up North, he rolls his head back while moaning in pure ecstasy. 

"Ah!....Fuck!" The strong jolt that kept abusing his holes were too good for him to control his own language. Up and down, the frictions of his walls quicken making it so hot- so damn hot. "Yeol...Yes! Ah! Ah! You're so big. So good" he let the latter control the pace, "Shit....I-I'm coming." And the latter immediately stroke his leaking dick to get him to his climax. 

A long string of pleasure leaves his mouth when his body slams faster against Yeol's thigh and soon enough, he comes in Yeol's hand while the latter shoots his load into his entrance. 

"You were so tight baby." the nickname made him blush even more. It was the first time Yeol ever called him that.

They stayed like that for a while until Baekhyun was calm enough to stand up. "Can I shower now?" The smaller male sheepily smiles and he leans down for a final kiss. Yeol finally remembers that Baekhyun hasn't shower and he apologize like a mantra while hurrying him away. Baekhyun didn't really care, particularly because Yeol looks adorable when he's panicking. It was a rare sight from his usually calm face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was relatively late that night when he took a shower, but the long day at school made him want to warm himself up in the tub. He was washing the soap off his hair when a body pressed tightly against his back and he screams loudly out of shock and fear. 

"It's me, Chan."

"My gosh, you scared the living shit out of me. Don't do that again." Baekhyun tried to calm down his heart while holding onto the taller's forearm. Chan wasn't going to let him go anyway so he was ought to be stuck in that position until the latter decides to let go. He didn't know how or when Chan got in the bathroom, but he was much more surprised knowing that the latter was already naked. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" Baekhyun noticed the solemn silence his boyfriend was in and it alarms him because Chan rarely sulks, much less stress over anything. It was clear the way Chan hugs him and rest his head on his shoulder but does nothing. It took Chan awhile, but he eventually shook his head and touched his sensitive nibbles. As fast as the touch comes, his body immediately reacts to it, whimpering in pleasure as he feels his nubs getting more erected and purging.

He doesn't ask Chan any further because he was once again overtaken by lust. A simple touch here and there at his most sensitive place and his manhood would be standing again in no time. Chan obviously knows that when he kept sucking and leaving love marks all over his neck. It goes higher until he reaches the back of his ear, and there he licks and munches on it like a piece of candy.

"Nh...Chan..." his hands and head are against the wall, Chan aligns his chest with his back while the tip of his manhood was right in front of his rim.

"Can I?" Baekhyun can't believe his lover is still asking for his permission, but he answers him anyway by spreading his legs apart and pushing his ass further back.

Hands are snaking itself to the front of his crotch while naughty fingers wrap tightly around his harden muscle. "Ah! F-Faster." Chan complied and at the same time pushing himself in inches by inches. Baekhyun didn't hiss from the intrusion like before but his mouth is open instead in a silence moan while he closes his eyes to feel more of the thick dick between his walls. No matter how many times they've done this, he is still amazed by the size of the twins. He could never get used to them, not even when they double penetrate him once in a while before.

"M-Move......quick" he begged, grinding backward against the latter's thigh. Chan didn't need to be told twice to start pistoling him from behind in a really fast pace. "Yes! So---Ah!---deep!" Their skin slaps hard against each other and Baekhyun likes the way it echoed throughout the bathroom. Meanwhile, Chan loves hearing his lover whimpering in pleasure because it brings peace to his heart. Moans and lewd of profane were how Chan knows he’s making Baekhyun happy.

Wanting to make Baekhyun feel even better, he raised one of the smaller's thigh and fucks him faster and deeper in that position. In and out, he made sure to thrust goes right into the latter's prostrate and abuse it over and over again. Baekhyun's vocal gets louder with every shove he makes and when the walls around him tighten, he knew Baekhyun was close. 

"C-Channie....Ah! Ah! God" The smaller male whimpers his name repeatedly synching with the wet slap against their skin. And together with his pace, he stroke Baekhyun faster as well.

"I'm coming." He grunts into Baekhyun ears and the latter could only nod his head in approval. Soon Baekhyun climax, squeezing every bit of juice out of him at the same time. Baekhyun went lax immediately, panting like crazy while he took his time riding himself off. The moment he put Baekhyun's leg down, he has to hold the smaller against his chest or he would fall to the ground. He thought it was because of the intense session that had Baekhyun weak and wobbly, but when he saw the latter's face, he notices it was more from fatigue. The exhaustion and the lack of sleep were clearly there.

"You must be tired. I'm sorry." Chan cooed the latter with kisses, but Baekhyun only pouts saying he wants to be in the hot tub. The taller thought it was better to have Baekhyun clean and go to bed early, but because he kind off forced himself on his lover, he can't help but want to apologize by spoiling him. That is how they ended up with Baekhyun against Chan's chest with his head on the taller's shoulder in the hot tub a few minutes later.

Baekhyun still doesn't push Chan to open up to him because he knows Chan has a reason to hide it. With trust, Baekhyun finally allows himself to fall asleep in comfort and warmth. Chan who can't move, called for Yeol to help carry Baekhyun back to bed. They cleaned him and tuck him into bed and something about Baekhyun not budging at all alarm them how drained their lover is. Yeol even informs Chan how Baekhyun got home soaking in rain and how he ate dinner without a warm shower. It only makes them feel more guilty for performing their own needs when their lover is rigged off his resting time.

Now they sit, worrying about the smaller's health and hopes that he doesn't catch a cold anytime soon.

"What did dad say?" Yeol asked. He lied to Baekhyun when he said Chan was going out with Kris.

Chan shakes his head and turns his gaze to Baekhyun, "It can't help, we just have to keep Baekhyun away from him." 

Together, they take turns kissing Baekhyun's lips before leaving the room. Tonight, Baekhyun can have the room to himself because they want him to feel comfortable. They won't die without him for just one day anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun did get sick on the next day. Although it wasn't serious with just a few coughs and sneeze here and there, anyone could easily tell he was a little unwell. Lucky for Baekhyun, he doesn't have class early that morning, so he was able to sleep in for a little bit more. Chan and Yeol left early because of a club activity and so they didn't know of their smaller boyfriend cold either. 

That morning, Baekhyun didn't have the heart to cook, nor did he have the appetite to eat. He ended up only drinking a cup of milk before preparing himself for school. But without having to prepare for lunch, Baekhyun has another two hours to spare so he ends up back in his bed for another rest. 

Cough...Cough... He just hopes it doesn't get worst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek......Baek-ah" It was soft, but the deep mellow voice brought him back to reality. "You're late for your class. It's already 2:30." And the gentle stroke on his head made him shoot right up, sending a wave of pounding into his head. Clutching his head, he groans in pain as he shuffles off of his bed to get ready for school. Baekhyun thanks, Chan in between his coughs and that's when the latter pull him back, stopping him from leaving the house.

"Are you sick?" Chan asked worriedly and Baekhyun has to try his best not to cough or the latter would force him to stay at home. "You have running nose too, don't you? I'll have Yeol buy you some medicine on the way home." Baekhyun was forever thankful to his boyfriend, but he's in a hurry and he needs to leave immediately or he'll be more than half an hour late. 

"Chan, I have to go. I'll drink the medicine when I get home okay?"  Chan was going to protest when the smaller male ran for the door and dash for his life. He knows Baekhyun didn't even eat breakfast or lunch because the kitchen was left untouched. Maybe he should pack some food for his little boyfriend. He is sure Baekhyun will be delighted.

Agreeing to himself, he called Yeol to buy the medicine while he makes some sandwiches and bibimbap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Instead of having Chan deliver the food, Yeol insists that he should because he wanted to apologize to Baekhyun for making him sick. He blames it on himself for not forcing Baekhyun to take a shower before he eats and if they didn't drag it on in the living room yesterday, Baekhyun wouldn't be under the cold weather for so long. He hurriedly jogs through the hall to Baekhyun class when his phone rang and he stops to listen to it.

"Yeol, come back now." It was Chan. "Dad said we need to talk. He's already on his way." 

Sighing, he jogs to Baekhyun's locker and leaves the food there. As he put the lunch boxes in the empty space, he misses a large yellow envelopment that was placed standing on the side. Yeol hurriedly texts Baekhyun about his food and medicine before driving back home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun's condition got worst as he works diligently in class. He coughs a lot more and he feels colder than usual, but what kept him most worried was the stress that kept adding up in his head making it bang more painfully than anything. He still doesn't have the appetite to eat, but he'll eat a few bite to drink the medicine Chan and Yeol provides him. Not to mention Chan and Yeol work hard to bring him his food, he can't have their effort go to waste.

He arrives at the lock and takes out his food, but unlike Yeol, he notices the big yellow envelope in his locker.

"Is it from Chan? Yeol?" he doesn't know, and that's why he ended up taking it with him together with his food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What........the fuck is this?" Baekhyun accidently crunches the yellow envelope in his left hand. "Who would-- What?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was another event he didn't expect to face. Chan and Yeol's father is in their apartment and it looks like the three of them are having a fight. Not the violence one, but the verbal one that Baekhyun learn is sometimes more painful than any actual physical contacts.

Cough.....Cough

"I told you to get rid of him. He's not worth your time. If you want to play with boys, I'll find you someone better. Someone of the higher class and someone that I can accept." He knew they were talking about him, so he couldn't just enter, only standing on the side of the door with his back against the wall.

"And we told you that we won't do that. We love him and that's that."

"It's only a fling, Chan. It's only a high school crush that won't last long. Get rid of him before he ruins our family image." It was as he expected. These words gave him deeper scars than the small shoving and unexpected bullies in school.

"How is he going to ruin our family? Because he's an orphan? Because he's poor? That's just bullshit."

"He's only using you both to climb higher. All third classes are the same and I doubt he's any different."

"How many times did I tell you that it was us who pulled him into our world. He didn't choose to be with us. We forced him to be where he is." 

At that, Baekhyun wanted to argue because he's wasn't forced. He was never forced. Chan and Yeol only ever treat him like he's everything like he's worth the love like he was someone important. Only Chan and Yeol would do that. 

cough.....cough.....cough. Again, his head throbs while each cough is accompanied by an awful ache of pain. 

"Whatever. If you're not going to get rid of him. I will." Feet began to shuffle towards the door and he straightens up when the door click open. For a few seconds, he faces the man only to look down at the end. All there is is to feel ashamed and Mr. Park sees that, so he scoffed and walks away, leaving him breathing hard, and feeling even dizzier than before.

He coughs a few more time until the door opens the second time with Yeol staring horrified at him. "H-How long have you been there?" 

"Just now." He lied, saying it in a monotone. "I saw your dad and he looks pretty angry. Did you have a fight?"

"No.......not really." he walks passed Yeol, took off his shoes and went straight to his room.

"Baekhyun, what about dinner?" and he shuts the door, locking it immediately. Any more second wasted and they'll see the tears running on his face. He guesses he wasn't strong enough after all. He never was, for his insecurities and for his constant fear. 

"I'm really tired today, so I'll just go straight to sleep." thankfully he didn't stutter, but his voice still cracks a little from restraining his broken sob. "Both of you eat, and I'll sleep on my own today." And he scrambles to his bed, feeling defeated and head more than hazy.

It was the first time he felt so drowned, specifically after he saw the letter. Maybe it's because it contains things he didn't want to see, things that he shouldn't see and things that prove of his trashy values as a person. While the twin's mother approved of their relationship, their father was strictly against it and he admits that he's getting used to his insults every time they meet. It's not really much of a difference to many of the students in school, but it does hurt a little bit more just because it comes from his boyfriends' own father. He was hoping both of Chan and Yeol's parents would accept him as he is, but he guesses that was asking too much. And he understands because it was even too much...........for his parents.

He doesn't want to think about the letter, but it stayed in his head all night. In the end, he couldn't get much sleep, even more from the constant coughing and the unbearable migraine on both sides of his head. Tears don't seem to stop anytime soon, so he decided to let it be and dry it to his sleep. 

Maybe................Just maybe, he'll feel better tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan and Yeol didn't push Baekhyun to eat, but they want to intrude the room to make the latter drink his medicine. Even from the kitchen, they could still hear him cough in discomfort. They turned on the heat hours ago, but that didn't seem to help and they're worried to the very bone. It didn't help that Baekhyun has a habit of never changing his clothes when he's dead tired, so right now, they can bet that Baekhyun is still in his outing clothes, uncomfortable and unwashed. 

"When did he get home?" Chan asks.

"He said when dad leaves, but I doubt the perfect coincidence. He's lying to us and that doesn't usually happen."

"You think something happened at school?"

"Nah....probably because he overheard our conversation." Yeol sits down with his face in his hands. Things are just getting so complicated and they don't know what to do anymore. Their father is a powerful man and getting rid of Baekhyun is a piece of cake. Even though their mother won't let that happen, it will still be possible since Baekhyun has many weaknesses. They only have six months left until graduation, so they can't let Baekhyun be kicked out or his scholarship gets stolen.

Even thought their father isn't the founder of the school, he still has a great influence for being the head master's husband. They can try to convince their mom, but that wouldn't be enough. Their father would try to hurt Baekhyun from the inside. He'll probably make Baekhyun leave on his own rather than forcing him out.

"We need to act fast." Yeol couldn't have agreed more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His muscle burns, his head feels like lead, and worst of all, his vision spins making him nauseous with every little movement he makes. Baekhyun can't open his eyes, but he forced himself to sit up and get ready for school. Chan and Yeol don't seem like they're home, but he thinks they're out for club activity: it’s Thursday after all. He was even more surprised that he hasn't passed out by the time he gets to school, accounting the twenty minutes walk and walking under the sun. 

During class he couldn't concentrate, simply because the yellow folder was mixed in with his textbook and is now right in front of him, soring his very eyes. Hesitated, he takes out the material in it once again and carefully scheme through everything in there. This.........is the real reason why he's hurting.

It was just a few pictures of a family- a woman, a man and a child in between them and they look utterly happy, lost in their own blessing. Baekhyun was happy, for a minute or so until he read the lines on the back. They were a batch of crucial wordings that stabbed him a thousand time worse than any insult he was ever given. 

 _"They abandon you for another child. They made a good choice. Look how happy they are right now?"_ He knows he shouldn't be affected by these words, much less believe it, but since it hits the part where it hurts the most, it tore him apart. This envelope is obviously from an anonymous stranger and not from Chan or Yeol. That itself should have been a good enough reason for him to throw away the pictures and act like nothing happened, but how can he do that when the last piece of paper in the envelope is an evidence of blood test that proves that these two adults were his parents.

He doesn't get it. Why would someone want to bring back the past and hurt him like this? And he doesn't get it either why the orphanage would lie about his parent's death? For all his life, he was told his parents died in a car accident. Apparently, they didn’t and are still alive today. Mrs. Gong was the person who explained to him why he was an orphanage, and he guesses the older woman just wanted to help when she set up the lies. But he understands now that it only proves how unwanted as a child he was. Maybe even more as a person.

They didn't want him. His parents didn't want him. And if they didn’t want him, who would?

Even the couple who often came to the orphanage to visit him years ago suddenly stops visiting. More than 18 years has passed since then and not once had they tried to contact him.

Maybe he really was worthless. Maybe they didn't even want him to be born. Maybe they just wanted to kill him before he could even become a fetus.

Baekhyun wonders why he isn't crying, maybe he cried too much yesterday, or maybe he’s just used to it. Being called worthless and unwanted. The feeling just accumulates and they don't sound like an insult anymore. It's also because he's too tired to care. So tired to the point where everything just hollows out until he doesn't feel anything anymore.

In the end, he just hides his face in the crock of his elbow and sleeps for the rest of the class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You don't look well Baekhyun. I think you should go home for today." He leans sideways to his locker and closes his eyes for a bit. Maybe he should.

"Where are Chan and Yeol? Don't they know you’re sick?" They knew, but the fact that they didn't even check up on him and only leaving a small note together with his medicine and breakfast makes him wonder if they really care.

"It's okay. I'll just go home and rest so don't call them. I think they're busy right now." Baekhyun wordlessly straightens up, accidently triggers his migraines and nauseousness before staggering to he picks up his bag. "Thanks for returning the umbrella."

"Of course. Do you want me to take you home? Or at least take a cap home." Baekhyun only smiles and nods.

Once Baekhyun is out of sight, Kyungsoo quickly calls Chan and Yeol. "Hey are you and Chan together?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Baekhyun doesn't look good and I mean really not good. I think you should go check on him."

Yeol sign, "We know. He sick, but he's not drinking his medicine. We were just at the clinic to get him a stronger dose."

"It's not just that, though. He looks really pale like he's going to faint anytime soon. It's best if you go to him now."

"We were planning on getting him out of class early anyway. Is he on his way home?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll pick him up on the way if we see him." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They couldn't find Baekhyun walking on the way home, so they figure Baekhyun was already home. But upon reaching the apartment, they didn't expect for the door to be slightly open and the lights not on. It bothers them that Baekhyun didn't even care to lock the door while he's at home, but when they enter the place and saw Baekhyun unconscious on the floor, they fly to him in panic, and the door issued was quickly forgotten.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chan flips the sick male on his back and pulled him into his arms before running a hand through his damped lock. "Shit, he’s burning up." he lifted Baekhyun by his knees and back without a second wasted, rushing perturbatively to their room and placing the sick male on their bed. Yeol, on the other hand, called for their private doctor, requesting for him to come in less than thirty minutes. It was yet another urgent issue.

"Shit, this isn't good. I think he's been having a fever since last night."

"We should have forced our way in last night and we shouldn't have left him either this morning." Yeol guiltily blames themselves.

"It can't be helped, we were trying to do  _that_."

"But  _that_  could have wait. Baekhyun could have gotten worst." It was true and Chan stops arguing at that point seeing that they were completely at fault.

Yeol winced at the temperature when he touches Baekhyun's neck, so he immediately went and filled a large bowl of water with ice before soaking a small towel in it to treat Baekhyun's fever. One by one, they take away the thick layer of clothes that Baekhyun put on himself to keep himself warm. While Chan stabilized Baekhyun on his shoulder and takes off his clothes, Yeol cleans him with warm water. It took them minutes later to get to his pants and Yeol lets Chan deal with that part as he went to get a pair of thick long pajama.

As planned, Yeol puts a cold towel over Baekhyun' s head when Chan finished changing, but even after all the changes they tried to make Baekhyun feel better, he didn't look so at all. His breath is still heavy and uneven while his skin is pale-paler than his dried lips. It doesn’t help that he keeps coughing and sweating to the point where his newly worn pajamas are damped in sweat.

"Is Dr. Yixing here yet? We might have to take him to the hospital." Just then, the bell rang and Yeol immediately went for the door. The doctor doesn't seem to rush or panicking, almost like he was preparing for even worst. They knew they could trust Dr. Yixing for his confident and his professionalism and that's why they choose him as their personal doctor.

"He's been coughing for two days now and we believe his fever got triggered last night." Dr.Yixing was thankful for the information. At least he can start somewhere and not from scratch. After checking Baekhyun's heart rate, temperature, and his overall state, the doctor injects a dose of reliever and antibiotics to help him with this fever and cold. An IV was soon placed in his forearm while the cold towel was switched out with a cooling patch. 

"It's really nothing serious because it's just the common flu. He was soaked in the rain in the cold weather and he didn't drink his medicine. That is probably the reason why he got sick and is coughing a lot. However, the reason for his fever is mainly because of emotional stress and lack of water or maybe even food." Dr. Yixing explained and it made them raise an eyebrow.  _Water and food were understandable, but emotional stress?_

"He should be better soon, but I'll leave him enough medicine for a week, as well as advising him to stay home for at least three days. I will also write up a note for the school so that his absent won't go against him during graduation week."

"Thank you Dr.Ying." The doctor bows his head and leaves the apartment soon after.

Two heavy sighs filled the air as Chan and Yeol observe their lover sleeping soundly in his sleep. He seems a little bit better now that his sweat has lessened, together with the heavy breathing. Although he still coughs very heavily and his skin is still oddly pale, they think he's much better now. It pains them greatly to see their boyfriend struggling alone like this, and it hurts them even more that Baekhyun isn't telling them anything when he's going through a hard time. It doesn't help that they haven't been by his side these last few days. They were so busy dealing stuff with their father, they didn't realize Baekhyun need them. For that, they hate themselves. For once, they couldn't protect Baekhyun properly like they said they would.

Solemn and heavyhearted, they simply sit by Baekhyun's side to make up for the time they lost with him. It's really nothing much, and they doubt it can replace the amount of time Baekhyun cry alone, but at least they're trying, hoping that they'll be there the moment Baekhyun wakes up. On the left side of Baekhyun's bed, Chan sits with both of his hands caressing Baekhyun's hand. Long, delicate little fingers were one of Baekhyun's distinctive beauty and they fit perfectly in their hands. Yeol, on the right, tentatively clean the dripping beads on Baekhyun's head, while replacing a different cooling patch even though it has only been twenty minutes since the first. 

Half of them wanted Baekhyun to sleep as much as he can because he's sick, but half of them also want Baekhyun to wake up before they go to work so he could see that they're there for him. They can't have Baekhyun feeling lonely any longer, but there's only two hours left till they have to leave and do ' _that'._ They might even have to return late at night, so they don't want to leave too early. Both motives are as equally important and both motives are all for Baekhyun's benefit. They really can't choose both, and that mean they'll hurt Baekhyun either way. So instead, they'll choose the less painful decision, and that he to leave him for the night, and maybe every next day for around a month just so he could have a happier result in the end.

"I guess we'll have to call someone to come over and take care of him." Yeol pinpoints.

"I hope Kyungsoo or Luhan is free. They're the two closest to Baekhyun."

"Uhm...... Luhan has an exam tomorrow, but I think Kyungsoo is free for today and tomorrow."

Chan nodded and he immediately calls Kyungsoo for the favor. Thankfully their friend understands and he agrees to take care of Baekhyun while they're gone.

When Kyungsoo arrives two hours later, Chan and Yeol kiss Baekhyun good-bye before telling Kyungsoo everything he needs.

"We made porridge already, so you only have to reheat it and give it to him at 7:00. His medicine is right next to him so give them those when he finish eating. Also, the cooling gel is in the refrigerator so remember to change it when it gets warm. Oh and if--"

"--Okay okay I get it." Kyungsoo smiles at them and pats their shoulder twice, "Just leave him to me. I know what to do."

Once again, they thank Kyungsoo for everything and they leave, looking back at their room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If it wasn't for the light nudges on his shoulder, Baekhyun swear, he prefers to stay asleep.

"Baek-ah, you need to eat something to drink your medicine." Once again, his throbbing head made it almost impossible to open his eyes but he had to force himself awake to drink his medicine. And maybe it's because he was still heavily sick that he mistook the person taking care of him for Chan. 

"C-Chan..." He coughs lightly as he was positioned to sit upright.

"Chan and Yeol are busy at the moment so they're not home. I'll be here with you until they come back." 

Baekhyun doesn't know why, but his heart sank, suddenly aching and feeling like crying. Chan and Yeol weren't there when he wakes up and they didn't even take care of him, even asking someone else to care of him. Do they not care anymore? Do they not want him anymore?

No, he shouldn’t think like that and he closes his eyes to throw away those thinking. It's probably just his flu that's making him feel so negative. He's sure they'll be there for him the next time he wakes up. In the end, he eats and drinks his pills while reassuring himself that his boyfriends will be there. He also tried to wait for them to come back, but with his state, he couldn't stay awake longer than fifteen minutes. 

Drowsy yet longing, he sleeps with Chan and Yeol in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up, Chan and Yeol was already rushing through the door to leave the house. They didn't even say goodbye.

_It's okay Baekhyun, it Friday so they're busy with school. T-They'll be home, on Saturday, for you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oddly enough, he was changed from his last night pajama. It was probably Chan or Yeol. Who else would change him if--

"L-Luhan hyung," Baekhyun said the name rejected, completely disappointed.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Chan and Yeol told me you'll be hungry when you wake up, so I made you some soup." Luhan leans down and check his temperature. "You're still really hot. I'll get you some food so you can drink your medicine later yeah?"

They didn't check up on him. They didn't even care to make for him food this time. Is it safe for him to announce that they don't love him anymore? That they have finally thrown him aside? They probably hate him too because they're barely ever home. Do they not want to see his face at all?

Feeling his chest restricted, Baekhyun clutch onto that part and let his pitiful tears escape his eyes. Nobody wants him and now he'll have no one to lean on.

"Baekhyun, the soup- Oh my god, are you hurt? Why are you crying? Do you want me to call Dr.Xing?" Luhan scrambles towards him and places the pot of soup to the side before sitting by his side. Though Luhan's fingers are gentle and soft on his skin, he couldn’t stop crying, wailing even louder while both of his hand gripping tightly on the soft fabric like his life depends on it.

Yes, it's only been two days, but it was those two days that he needs them the most. And yet, they weren't there. They're not even here now when he calling for their names, over and over again. 

_They don't love me anymore. Maybe they never did, to begin with._

Baekhyun didn't know he was saying his thought aloud until Luhan grabs onto his shoulder and assured him the complete opposite. 

"What are you even talking about? Of course, they love you. They live every single second of their life for you, so stop this nonsense and get yourself together." 

"No. They're going to throw me a-away like my parents did Like the other couple did. I-I'm not wanted. I'm not needed. No one n-needs me and they're just the same." 

"No no no, Baekhyun, it's not like that. They're just really busy and they're insecure about leaving you home alone when you're sick, so they left you in our care." And maybe it's because of his fever and flu that Baekhyun rejects every reasoning. He simply shakes his head at every attempt Luhan throw at him and just continued to cry until it was unbearable to breathe.

"I'll call Chan and Yeol." Once again he shakes his head. He wants them to come back and hug him to sleep, but at the same time, he doesn't want to force them to do something against their will. In the end, he was too contemplated and confuse to make a decision. Luhan only leans him back on the bed and cood him with promises and love. That night, Luhan's gentle stroke on his head was the only comfort he gets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Has he been crying?" It was 11:00 pm at night when the twins come home, only to find their lover's eyes puffy and red.

"Yes, he did. Quite a lot too. I think it was just a bad dream, but he kept saying that you both don't love him anymore and that you'll throw him away like his parents did." Luhan cringes at the image of a broken Baekhyun sobbing until he falls asleep. He had never seen the younger so shaken and vulnerable.

"Why......Why would he think that? Did he tell you anything?" Chan asked Luhan and he shakes his head. Yeol, on the other hand, kept rubbing his thumb against the smaller male's moistened cheek. There has to be a reason why Baekhyun is acting all untrusting, and the fact that they don't even know make them very uneasy. They thought it over again to the last time when Baekhyun was still happy. When they try to organize everything again, they realize that something did happen at school.

It kind of make them churn in concern and angry at the same time, to know that someone was playing with Baekhyun from behind their back. It might just be the average bully Baekhyun often gets from time to time, but the fact that Baekhyun lied to them tells them that it might have someone more powerful- someone even the twins can't fight against.

"I hope it's not father."

"Then who else would it be?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, the day after that, and maybe for the rest of that week, Chan and Yeol was never ever home due to whatever they were doing that Baekhyun doesn't know. His flu is finally gone and so is his fever, but his heart is still sick and it makes him depressed and drained. The only time he ever sees them at home is at 11:30 pm right before he goes to sleep or early in the morning when they rush out of the door for work. For days, he wanted to ask them about the distance and the lack of concern, but he always ends up not because they look so tired, maybe even exhausted. 

His Saturday and Sunday were spent in isolation. Well, not really, because some of their friends come over to play with him, but even so, all of their attention can't be add up to Chan’s and Yeol’s.

It would have been fine if they change their clothes and sleep in their shared bed, but every night since his flu, they would always sleep in the living room, taking turns on the sofa or the carpet. It hurts him even more that they only see him in the morning and kiss him good-bye. There was simply no more breakfast. No more lunch boxes. And now, not even dinner together.

The twins are finally falling out of love with him and that realization only bites deeper into his heart, leaving deeper scars and an immeasurable amount of tears out of his body. For more than a week, he can't eat, sleep or study right. Even some of his friends notice his deflated state, but seeing that this boyfriend doesn't, it just add more salt to his open wound. It makes sense now, that if they don't love him anymore, they wouldn't want to live with him either. That must explain a lot of things so he figures he should be the one to let go. After all, the twins are very nice and they wouldn't know how to break the news to him. So in the end, he packs a bag and leaves the apartment, only leaving a piece of paper that says,  _'thank you for everything'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'thank you for everything'_

Chan and Yeol doesn't understand but it makes them frantic even more when they enter their shared room -like always, to check on Baekhyun's well-being- to find the bed neat and Baekhyun nowhere to be found.

They searched every room and called everyone they know, and yet, no trace of Baekhyun were found.

It was the first time in a week that they completely stop working. Too nervous. Too scared and too much stress, they almost went crazy over their missing lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hasn't been going to school either. He ditched all of his classes which he’s more than sure he is kicked out by now. It doesn't matter. He just wants to be alone and he doesn't want to see Chan, Yeol or any of their friends. It would only bring shame to them and make him feel worst. 

Two weeks has passed since then, and Baekhyun thinks it's a miracle that he's still alive. He hasn't been working a lot, so he doesn't have enough money to pay the rent fee and all of his meals. So during that whole time, he only eats a small breakfast and then a small dinner. But money was ought to be out sooner or later and Baekhyun is wondering where he should find the second and third job. 

It sucks that he still cry to his sleep during the night, and for some reason, he just can't throw away the yellow envelope, the main source of his pain currently being inflicted into his heart. 

Sometimes he misses the twins so much that he began to hallucinate the twins in his small apartment, seeing them everywhere, feeling them on his hands and even making extra food set which is now his habit. He dreams of them in the most sensational ways: hand sliding against his soft skin, lips sucking and biting the side of his neck and thigh while a certain girth kept thrusting to make him feel all wobbly. 

He jerks off to them on his bed and he hates it because it means he's still in love. That part of him never seems to go away, only making him longing for more, wishing for more and hoping for the twins to come back to him even though he knows that isn't going to happen. So for more than enough reasons, Baekhyun was a wreck and he doesn't know how to fix it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a few days later, nearing the end of the third week that a consistency of bangs on the door interrupted his silent flat. Baekhyun was going to open the door if it wasn’t for the two familiar voice that had him stumbled back in fear until his back hits the wall and sliding down from there. 

 _It's not them. It's not them. It's just some drunk bastard who have similar voices_. The words he tries to convince himself went completely unheard as he shakes his head and covered both of his ears while crying nonstop. 

"Baek! I know you're in there. Please open the door!"

"Why did you leave? Talk to us. Don't leave us hanging."

"What happen to you? What did we do wrong?"

_You didn't do anything wrong. You just fell out of love and there's nothing wrong with that. I just leave to give you less burden. So please don't come for me because it would only make things harder._

Their fists continue to pound on the door and for once, Baekhyun wishes he could just jump out of the window to run away from everything. But luck was never on his side and so when the door unlock itself (he blames it on the bad quality of the lock) he just sat still trying to get smaller against the walls he was leaning on.

It was less than ten seconds that two large hands came into contact with his wet face to bring it up to a very familiar shoulder. Against his chest, the taller male feels warms, particularly at the arms that are protectively embracing him as a whole. 

"Don't do that again. Don't just leave without any reason" It was Yeol. Chan was somewhere near his desk and he sees him through his glassy vision. "We were so worried when we found you missing. You have no idea what we went through the last two weeks without you."

Baekhyun doesn't say anything, only crying thinking that he shouldn't hope for too much, shouldn't hope that Chan and Yeol still love him. When they separate and Yeol thumps away his tears, Baekhyun fought the urge to look away from his eyes. It wasn't easy to do that when he miss that lovely pair of dark chocolate orbs, even more so when Yeol kept his face still and shorten the distance between. A pair of lips gaze on his forehead, moving downwards to his lips, but before the contact was even made, he push the taller away and look to his left.

"Don't kiss me. Don't give me false hopes."

"What false hopes? What are you talking about?"

"Y-You don't....love me anymore, do you? So don't force me into believing....believing that you still love me."

Chan sudden pull him up by his wrist and push him against the walls and kiss him angrily and sloppily. While he uses all of his energy to push the taller away, Chan uses everything to pin him up the concrete wall. Chan's lips move aggressively against his, but he made sure to not let the latter's tongue get in. All attempts go vail when Chan kneed him between his legs making him gasps in surprise and opening his mouth. The moment their tongues collide and Chan possessively sucks on his muscle, his body goes jelly and mind go completely blank. He knew he was never the dominant one, but he only realizes submissive he was when it comes to the twins

"Don't you dare think that way again. Don't you dare think for one second that we don't love you anymore." Yeol doesn't understand what Chan is saying, but when he reads the yellow envelope on the table he understands why.

"Whoever your parents are. Where ever they are, we're not like them and we don't wish to be them. Don't you dare include us in their categories." It was almost angry, the way Chan grumble against his lips, but Baekhyun can still hear the worries, the loving lacing in between his warning.

Baekhyun's hands are still strongly gripping onto Chan's shirt as he stares into the taller's eyes, and when he look over his shoulder to make contact with Yeol, he sees a drift of disappointment, maybe even betrayal as well. It brings shame to his heart and he hates himself for hurting the both of them. He shouldn't have made all of the assumptions, but he can't help it. They were the ones who made him misunderstand.

"Then why weren't you there? Why didn't you taking care of me when I'm sick? Why aren't you home for the last weeks? And where is all the love you used to show? You don't kiss me anymore. We don't dine together anymore. You don't even sleep with me anymore. Not even a single phrase of well-being being asked. So what am I suppose to take all of that after reading all of those papers!" Chan and Yeol let him say it all.

"You don't understand. I'm an orphan so everyone is bound to leave me whether I like it or not. You two will--"

"I said don't compare us with them!" It was the first time Chan shout at him and that made him so petrified. The taller snatches him up by his waist and threw him on the bed, where there's barely enough space for two people. Immediately, his lips were attacked and he doesn't even stand a chance against the other's skillful manhandling on his body. "mfph" he whimpers into the kiss when Chan bite particular hard on his lower lips only to suck it again to relieve the pain.

Chan took his shirt off, leaving his head lolling off the bed so Yeol who was on the edged of the bed and on his knees)could use it as he please "W-What is you doing?" 

"We're teaching you a lesson." and before Baekhyun could apprehend anything, Yeol pins his hands on both sides of his head and devour his mouth complete. Baekhyun finds it hard to breathe as Yeol kiss him upside down, sucking every ounce of oxygen out of his air tube. It was deep and demanding the way Yeol lock their lips and weaves their tongues together. The taller rubs, then suck, then bite, then munch his muscle and in between all of that, Baekhyun finds himself moaning into it, asking for more.

Baekhyun guesses he can't lie to himself that he wanted this- that he had been waiting for them to take him like this as if he really is theirs to keep. At least like this, he knows they still love him and still want to keep him for as long as they have said they would.

Yeol, let go of his hand only to intertwines it with his the next second. They intensify the kiss, leaving nothing but wet, lewd noises in the air. Completely lost in his own world, Baekhyun forgot about Chan who was already hovering over him half naked like a hungry beast. It was until he feels a very wet muscle lapping his right nibbles and two fingers twitching his left erected one that he remembers. 

"Mn..nah" He moans into the kiss while one of his hand goes flying to Chan's head. It wasn't until the one on his chest gaze his teeth around his nubs that he jerks up in surprise, letting go Yeol's mouth. "C-Chan" But Yeol didn't let him lose for long before pulling his head down to continue whatever they were doing. 

Aside from having his nibble tortured, Chan also bites and suck on his skin, leaves trails of love marks from his chest to his lower region. He was very well aware when Chan took off his boxer or when he spread his legs widely on both sides. 

Baekhyun swears he knows what is coming and that very thought makes him sweat in anticipation. He was so nervous that he tightens his hold on Yeol's head, hoping he would let go so that he could see what Chan is doing. But of course, that didn't happen, so he was left blind and sense heighten.

It started with a simple touch on his leaking head to a few tug, up and down on his standing muscle. Baekhyun tried his best to deal with the pleasure, only moaning into Yeol's open kiss and clasping his thigh together to lesson the goodness of Chan's long fingers. But when the latter took his whole shaft into his hot cavern, Baekhyun gives up, pushing Yeol away to moan away all of himself. 

"Chan wait...ah..ah...d-don't suck" Baekhyun was going to push Chan away too, but Yeol took both of his wrists again and keep them against the edge of the bed where he could do nothing but bold into a fist. Yeol doesn't kiss him anymore, only watching him from above and Baekhyun feels so exposed, so shameful with the way the latter is smirking right into his eyes.

"This is a punishment Baekhyun and you're going to learn that only we can own you like this, every part of you. So don't you dare say you don't belong to anyone, because without a doubt, you belong to us. Ours only and ours forever."

Yeol has never been so direct before and his possessive words make him feel all fuzzy on the inside. He nods twice, only to follow by a wanton of moans as Chan play with his sacks. While the taller's long finger fumbles with his eggs, his tongues slide soothingly up and down on his average cock. It goes on for minutes and his breath is fast like a rag dog.

"You're beautiful Baekhyun. Very beautiful." This time, Yeol says something that is not out of the ordinary, but because of the situation he was in, dripping wet, saliva drooling on the side, hair messy and his mouth ajar, Yeol words make him feels very conscious. How is he beautiful in this state? It's embarrassing enough that he have to moan like a horny bitch in front of his lovers, but he has to say those words to make him feel even more embarrassed.

"Don't s-say that."

"But you are beautiful Baekhyun. Our beautiful angel." Not you too Chan. Not when you're blowing me and staring at my twitching dick.

"Every part of you is beautiful and we love every part of it." Maybe it's due to his embarrassment, but Baekhyun tears up a little from all of the confession. Despite being very embarrassed, he is very moved. So moved that every sense in his body began to enhance even more.

As if it was a cue, Chan goes back to playing with his member, thumb circling and pushing the very tips to make him go all crazy once again. His toes curls and his head rolls backward, even more, when Chan suck his head again while bumping the rest of it. Baekhyun doesn't like because it's bringing him to a euphoric place. Vision blurred and lips spilling curses, he was sure just a few more tricks and he would fly to his climax.

Chan understands, so he pumps faster and faster. "Ah! More...I-I'm coming." but just when he was about releasing himself, a stretchable wrist band tied tightly around the base of his dick, making him cry in pain- it was his first dry organism ever in his life.

"Take it off...Ugh...No. It hurts." 

"Like we said. This is a punishment."

Yeol gives him another deep open kiss and he lets the taller controls him completely for his body is still aching. For the longest while, he thought they were done, but when his room fumbles with closets opening, he looks up to find the Chan holding a bottle of lube in his hand. Not only does he hate the fact that the 'punishment ' is not yet done, he also hates the smirk on Chan's face, that says 'I knew you put it here and I knew you masturbate thinking of us every day'. Damn them for knowing him too much. He is still a boy and he needs to take care of his needs.

"Let me." Let him what? Baekhyun doesn't know but he learns it by the hard way when Yeol switches places with Chan and flips him onto his elbows and knees.

"Y-Yeol, what are y- Ah!" A finger unexpected enters him, already thrusting in and out without a care of how abusingly good it feels. Yeol doesn't wait for him to get used to the first one to inject the second one to begin the foreplay from there. Still painfully erected and hard, Baekhyun begged for Yeol to stop, knowing fully well that he won't be able to take the second denial very well. Of course, Yeol doesn't comply, even curling his fingers to hit a certain sweet spot that had him crying in pleasure.

"Ah! Stop....Y-Yeol" Baekhyun tries to move away but a hand tightly grabs his pelvis and pull it backward. Baekhyun doesn't stand a chance when the fingers begin to open him up, scissoring him and rubbing against his walls like it was cleaning him. His legs wobbles and his head goes fuzzy with all the pleasure going to his cock again. 

"You're lubed enough," Yeol said surprised, impressed by the amount of lubricate Baekhyun produces himself when he's needy and hungry. 

Baekhyun knows 'this is it' the moment the head of Yeol's cock aligns with his rim, slightly going up and down to let him know that it's coming in. Baekhyun was warned, but it doesn’t change the fact that his body isn’t prepared physically. He knows his body will never get used to Yeol’s huge size. "Ngh...F-Fuck" he groans feeling his walls slowly stretching to his fullest. He's thankful that Yeol didn't ram into him because if he did, Baekhyun was sure he would be ripe in half. 

His body automatically shifts as Yeol begins pounding into him from behind. It doesn't take the taller long either to angle his thrust and hit his prostrate straight on. He moans vocally and unashamed and Yeol rewards him with kisses on his back, saying "you sound beautiful. Keep calling my name." 

Every stab makes him numb, especially the way Yeol's throbbing cock rubs against his wall making him feel so good. "Ah! Ah! Yeol Harder! Ah! Faster" The friction burns, making his mind blank and his body drizzling with ecstasy.

He wants to come and his knot is more than ready to be undone. Just a little bit more he begs. Keep fucking him hard, he begs and he secretly reaches for his leaking cock to have it released. But just when he was touching the stretchable band, his hand was yank away and a monstrous dick was shoved into his mouth. His hands, in the end, were forced to stand to support himself.

"not so fast Hyunnie." Baekhyun cries in frustration, sexually angry that he can't climb his climax. "Not until you learn." 

Unable to do anything, he was left swallowing cocks from both of his mouths. Although each entrance is used differently, they both have the same purpose, milking his boyfriends' hard and red erection. "mh! mh!" Chan hits him deep all the way to his throat while Yeol thrust him forward from behind. Again and again, he moves back and forth taking turns swallowing and letting his body be used in so many ways.

Baekhyun hates it so much that he can't come, but he loves the pleasure so much even though he's gagging and crying from his body being over stimulated. 

It was only when Baekhyun was having a hard to breath when he grabs on Chan's thigh and taps him to have him let go. Chan doesn't let go, and instead, says "I'm close. Just a little bit more." So Baekhyun did his best to suck him. Suck him hard until he comes and Baekhyun drinks every drop of cum that is shoot into his mouth.

But Baekhyun can't relax yet because he hasn't come and there’s still one more person to satisfy. "Y-Yeol...Ah! Please....Please let me—c-come" Baekhyun is tired, but he still wants to come. He lower his head into the mattress and beg over and over again.

"Only if you tell us what you did wrong and why we have to punish you like this," Yeol whispers into his ears and he shudders due to hot air across his ears. Yeol doesn't slow down and its hard for him to talk, but he's trying to tell them that he understand, that he's sorry for ever doubting their love.

"I didn't mean to—ah!—" moaning whenever Yeol stabs his prostrate, "I didn't mean to doubt your love. I-I was wrong—Ah!...ngh!—to say that you'll leave me. T-That you don't love me anymore. I'm sorry. It won't—ah—happen again." Although it was sloppy, Baekhyun meant every word he said. He understands now that this lesson is anything but a punishment. The twins were just trying to make him understand that they love him and love him very much. He was stupid to accuse them of their feelings and assumes everything by himself. For all of that, he was sorry.

"Good" Baekhyun sigh, "But not good enough. That's not the answer we want Baekhyun. There's more to it than just that." Baekhyun doesn't know what they are talking about, but he braced himself for the second denial when Yeol abuses his prostrate and comes deep inside.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun groan in pain and in frustration, "What else do you want? I'm so lost. So fucking lost." he left his body be held by Yeol's big arms while the latter pamper him with kisses on his back and temple.

"Think Baekhyun. What else do we want? What else do  _you_  want?"  

Baekhyun thinks about the questions at hand, and because he's too engrave into his thoughts, he doesn't notice how he was being placed on top of Yeol and hovered over by Chan. He didn't even react when Yeol put it in and when it's Chan's turn, he only moan, groan softly

"It's not hard Baek. Just tell us what you want."

There's a lot that Baekhyun wants. He wants money to go to college, he wants friends to hang out with, he wants a home to go back to, he wants a family so that he no longer called an orphanage, and he wants Chan and Yeol to stay with him forever so that he'll never be lonely again. But at the end of it all, all he wants is love. It is love that would make him happy and it is love that is the true factor why he wants all of the above.

"So what is it Baekhyun? What is the correct answer?" They waited patiently for an answer. The twins really wanted to hear it from their lover.

One minute, then two, then three and Baekhyun eventually close his eyes only to open them with a layer of tears in his eyes. Chan smiles and as a cue, Yeol does so too. They knew Baekhyun would get it. 

The twins pamper him with kisses, one munching his way down his collarbone while the other leaving hickeys on both sides of his shoulder blade.

"Say it Baekkie," Yeol whispers into his ears, "Let us hear it." There goes another sensitive lick on Baekhyun's ear and he squirms.

"I-I want love." it came out as a sign, "Chan.....Yeol, I want your love and I want you to love me like I'm the only one." Baekhyun intertwines their fingers together: one with Yeol and the other with Chan. "Make me feel important. Make me feel worth it and give me a place to go back to." Now he has their hands pressed hard against his chest, finally crying with adorable hiccups that melt the twin's heart immediately.

"Please keep me, don't leave me. Don't fall out of love and show me what your words really mean what they are." Slowly they move their body, testing the subject. "D-Don't you dare leave me because I'll hunt you down and kill you so please......please don't leave me ever again."

"Roger that." They whisper on both side of his face and the next few quick thrust finally made his body shearing with pleasure. With legs impossibly wide and slightly bents towards his chest, Baekhyun could feel the very base of Chan's thighs. The twins jerk forward at the same time. It was only then that he realized that they are fucking him at the same time. They’re double penetrating him and it makes him so aroused.

Hands from behind him harshly tug his nibbles, twitching it and pulling it until it is fully erected. The other two pair of hands held tightly onto his inner thigh making sure they stay farther and farther apart. At first, the two dicks moves as one, abusing his prostrate like one big junk, but as the speed increases, they alternate their cock, ramping into his tiny little cunt until he screams from being overly stimulated. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He's drooling and his nails are digging into the twin's hands. "Please.....Oh my god......keep fucking me." 

Baekhyun cried when's it's too much to take, but he doesn't want them to slow down either because this is what he wants. He wants to be thoroughly fucked, thoroughly love and thoroughly connected as one.

He pants hard, laboring breath coming out with hot smoke and Chan finally take the liberty to take off his cock ring. A thumb slit between the crack of his grith and circle it with much pressure.

"ah! ngh! Fuck....ah!" He shakes his head and curls his toes. No, he has to endure this.

"Say y-you love me...Say it--ah--while you're making me feel so good." He grips their hands even harder.

"We love you." Chan and Yeol also couldn't say it any better than just a grunt because Baekhyun was squeezing them so tight. 

"You belong to us."  _So good, keeping moving._

"We own you Baekhyun."  _So thick, right there, right there_

"We're you're home.......your family." They took turn confessing their love. "And you who we found four  years ago will always be our precious little diamond that we will keep for the rest of our life."

"Ah! Yes! Yes!"

"So don't you dare run away again baby boy" Yeol covers his eyes, "and feel all of this love we are giving you."

Baekhyun moan and moan, throat getting awfully dry for being too vocally expressed. He let them made love to him in the most intense way, giving them the privilege to own him like it’s their own body. The last three weeks of his lovers' absent had him craving for every single touch he could get. From the way their fingers brush again his skin to the way they stretch his walls, he wants to feel them all. It is to the point where his body feels like jelly and he sees stars in his eyes, but he like it so much. He loves how he's finally got what he wanted.

"Baekhyun" Even the way they whisper his name sound so sweet in his ears. "We're coming." 

Then he comes too.  _Give me everything you have._  

Baekhyun's walls clamp when he felt his dick being pumped. Up and down, they synchronize to the twin's thrust, in and out. It was faster, deeper and he screams in pleasure when his cum unleashed in Yeol's hand.

His body was still overly sensitive when they came, exploding into his entrance and filling it with all the love they have. Chan and Yeol let Baekhyun milk them dry as they calm down from their high. It was a few second later when the twin pulls out and let Baekhyun lay on the bed. 

The latter stay panting with his hands never letting go of their hands. The sight before them gives them a sense of desire to protect their precious little gem. Baekhyun is the only one for them and them only truly realize that when they lost him for two weeks. They were sure Baekhyun feels the same. The latter experienced the same amount of pain as they did when they weren't together and now that they are back in each other's arm, they don't want to be separated anymore.

Yeol leans down first for a chanted kiss before Chan follows right after. Baekhyun didn't responses to their touch and it tells them that their lover is long asleep. They unwillingly take their hands away to clean themselves and Baekhyun and it wasn't until they lay next to the latter that he stops squirming in his sleep.

"We love you." For the first time in a month, the three of them sleep with a smile on their face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was fairly early that morning when Baekhyun wakes up on his bed alone. Realization hits him harder than it should and he sits right up right the way only to hurt his lower back. Ignoring the pain, he stood up and looks around his small apartment for any sign of the twins belongings. There was definitely something there, a pair of shoes and the sound of water running in his bathroom, but since he is panicking too much, he didn't realize any of those in his line of vision and so he goes frantic.

"Chan? Yeol?" He called them loudly but no one reply. It was until he accidentally knocked over a stake of books on the table that the bathroom door opens with Yeol coming out after brushing his teeth.

"Baekhyun?" Upon hearing his name, Baekhyun rushed to the taller and throw himself onto the latter.

"I thought you left. I thought you left me again."

Yeol smile and gently rub his hand on Baekhyun's back. "Why would I leave you again? I promise to stay didn't I?"

Baekhyun's answer was to pull Yeol down for a kiss and they stumble into the bathroom until Baekhyun's back hit against the wall. Clothes fly and Yeol had Baekhyun hoist up against the wall while his legs are secured around his waist. Lust filled and love full, they slip up and down with moans and sweet words of love.

Chan comes back to an adorable sight. The two were drying each other's hair after their shower and they were so deep into their own world, they didn't even notice his entry.

"Uh hum......I brought back breakfast." He raised the bag of food in the air when he got their attention, and as a reward, Baekhyun pampers him with kisses.

The twins wish they could eat breakfast without having to ruin the mood, but they owe Baekhyun an explanation to why they have been missing out on their life for the last month. 

"Baekhyun-ah, Yeol and I want to properly apologize for being away when you needed us the most, but there is a really good reason for that and we want you to calmly listen." The atmosphere wasn't all that serious, but Baekhyun understands that this talk is needed.

"First of, we would like to apologize for our father's wrongdoing. He had sent you a yellow envelope full of lies and hurt you more than you can handle. The picture you see in there is indeed your parents, however, the words on the back are nothing but lies.”

"What do you mean?"

Chan moves to take the picture out and show it to Baekhyun, "If you look carefully, the child in the middle is actually you. We know that because the bag your mom is holding has the words 'Byun Baekhyun' on it. Not only that, this picture was taken years ago before the accident. We confirmed it with a detective this morning when I sent them this picture."

Baekhyun scoffed at the given information. He should have known it was the twin's father. The old man never liked him from the start and he would do anything to get rid of him.

"Our father is currently threatening us that he will hurt you unless we fulfill one of his requirement." 

"And what is it?"

"It is he will continue to hurt you unless we find him a Chinese company that will sponsor him for his next project."

"But your father's company doesn't have good terms with any of the Chinese Company."

"Exactly, and that's why he gave it to us thinking it would be an impossible feat. However, we're doing everything we can to find one. There's also a time limit, so we can't waste any time that we have. It explains why we aren't home most of the time or in our room most of the time. We were working and we didn't want to disturb you, especially when you were sick."

The explanation brought nothing but guilt on Baekhyun's end. He didn't even consider the possibility of Chan and Yeol having a reason for what they did, and it wasn't even anything bad to begin with. Everything they did, they did it for him.

They were only thinking of him this whole time. 

And here he is, accusing the twins of falling out of love and blaming them for his depressing state. He should have known better that the twins always keep their words and he should have trusted them when they said they would protect him for the rest of their life. Right now, he doesn't even have the right to look at them in the eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were sick, the envelope came and we weren't there for you. Everything came all at once so it can't be helped that you feel the way you did."

"But—" He’s crying again and he blames himself for being such a kid. Why does he have to be so emotional all the time?

"We were also at fault for not realizing you were going through so much. If only we were more observant then we would have realized you were struggling alone."

Baekhyun shakes his head in denial. Chan and Yeol did more than enough for him.

"I'm sorry.....I promise I won't doubt you again. I'll trust you for real this time. I promise."

Chan and Yeol hold his hand and smile, "We know. You promised us last night."

With that, their breakfasted ended with relieved. Everything was solved and no misunderstand was left unfixed. The twins also explain that they have to leave right after that for a meeting with a Chinese representative down town, so they can't help him move back to their apartment. Instead, Kyungsoo and Luhan will help him after they finish their classes.

The twins had their butler bring them two pairs of suits to prepare for the meeting. Baekhyun looks extra happy as he helps them with their hair and their neckties. Neither of them could say that they were running late because the sight of Baekhyun finally smiling after a month of depression was worth it.

Yeol finished first so he left leaving Chan behind for Baekhyun to finish up his preparation. Although things didn't really go according to plan because right before Chan leaves the door, Baekhyun pulls him back for a passionate kiss, resulting in the taller to bend the smaller one on the dining table and pleasure him one last time before he leaves.

"What took you so long?" Yeol asked.

"Oh, you know......" He shrugs with a smirk on his face and Yeol did the same, almost like an approved excuse for being late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That very afternoon, a second set of banging on his door woke him up from his sleep, but before he could even stand up to open the door, Luhan and Kyungsoo were already jumping on him and strangling him on his bed.

"You stupid, crazy son of a--"

"--Luhan, language." 

"But this idiot thinks he can just run away from us and leave without saying a word. You know how worried I was?" Luhan headlock Baekhyun in his arm and Kyungsoo did his portion of revenge by holding Baekhyun down as well.

"You weren't the only one hyung, we were all worried. I'm glad Chan and Yeol finally found him."

Baekhyun let his two friends bicker and lecture him on his psychotic behavior, letting them punish him with tickles and arm lock him because he knows he deserves it that much. It was the least he deserves after worrying them so much.

They torture him with their skillful fingers, poking him at the most sensitive spot and making him laugh until he cried. He apologizes for worrying them so much and promised not to do it again. Luhan and Kyungsoo chorus, "of course you won't." before going back to tickling him. It was only minutes later when Baekhyun really can't take it anymore so he begs for them to stop.

A slap goes to his head and he whines like a spoiled brat, "Don't you dare leave again. Next time you leave, I'm going to personally behead you right in front of Chan and Yeol." in return, Baekhyun nod and hug Kyungsoo back.

"Oh don't leave me out." Luhan joins too and the three of them ended up falling on the floor because the bed was too small. Seriously, how did Chan and Yeol even fit on this last night? Either they were squeezing real hard, or the twins just have half of their body on the mattress.

A few hours later, Suho and Kris came too, lecturing him on the same thing as his friends did only that it was more fatherly like. It warms his heart and makes him feel so relieved to know that there’s somebody who still worries about him. Chan and Yeol were right, he does belong somewhere, perhaps not a family, but whatever it is, it let him walk with his head high.

The four of them took him back to his apartment and plan to cook dinner for the twin before they get home. Chan and Yeol promised they would be home tonight so they can have their family healing time. Lucky for Baekhyun, he hasn't thrown away his house key so he managed to get in just fine, but upon reaching the living room, he saw the person he least expected.

"M-Mr. Park." His mere presence was a threat to Baekhyun. Although the man hasn't really done anything physically to harm him, it still makes him trembles and stumbles back in fear.

The old man scoffed and mumbles something like, "You're still here." before making his way to him. Baekhyun would have frozen in place if it wasn't for Kris who pull him back to shield him.

"Mr. Park, may I ask for what reason you are here for?" Kris glances back at Baekhyun in concern. He knew Mr. Park was the reason why Baekhyun drives himself out.

"Do I have a reason to visit my sons?" 

No, but his presence is definitely not needed. The man doesn't even feel guilty for hurting Baekhyun, only glaring at him with nothing but hate. Everyone else can see how Baekhyun cowers in fear, and the male was barely even breathing, too scared to even make a sound or else he would face something unbearable.

"I was sure you've left already, so why are you back? Is the envelope not clear enough that no one wants you?"

"Mr. Park please do control your language. It is to our understanding that Baekhyun shares this apartment with Chan and Yeol so he can return to it whenever he wants. Not only that, the envelope you gave him is very much false and that child in the picture is Baekhyun himself. Baekhyun is very much wanted by his parents, by us and by Chan and Yeol, so please don't make him think other wise"

"I see you have all of them under your control Baekhyun." The man continues to insult him in the open and it reminds him of the event years ago when the bullies pushed him to his limit.  _It's not true_ , he wanted to say.  _I didn't do anything_. Is it wrong to just be himself?

Luhan and Kyungsoo, on the other hand, had enough of seeing Baekhyun trying not to break down so they pulled him out of the apartment and into Kris's car. On the back seat, Luhan and Kyungsoo continue to pamper him with sweet words and assurance but Baekhyun tells them he is fine. Mr. Park managed to break him down because he is a powerful man but when he remembers that his lovers and his friends are by his side, there is nothing he should worry about.

The hurtful words shock him a little but it's nothing he can't handle. He promised to be strong for Chan and Yeol so he will be strong and won't run away anymore.

Just then, his phone rings and he pull it out of his pants only to see Yeol on the screen. What a perfect timing. He wanted to listen to their voices.

"Baekkie, did Luhan and Kyungsoo get you home?" Luhan was about to jump in and tell the taller what Mr. Park did when he shush him with a finger and shakes his head.

"Well, we've decided to eat dinner at Kyungsoo's house since I miss his cooking so much. You and Yeol won't mind do you?" Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, hoping he won't get mad for using his house without permission, but Kyungsoo gives him a thump up and smile.

"Of course we don't mind Baekkie. We'll see you at 7 pm then. Rest up and have a great day."

"Have a great day."

Kris and Suho came right after the call ended and drive them to Kyungsoo’s house which was fifteen minutes away from their apartment. Most of them live close together any, only Sehun and Kris lived far away.

It was a lovely idea when Kyungsoo suggests they have a barbeque in his garden, so Suho, Kyungsoo and him started preparing the food. Kris was burning the coal when Sehun came with wines in his hands and Luhan was ordering the maids to set up their tables.

It was exactly seven at night when Chan and Yeol arrive and Baekhyun gleefully greed his lovers with hugs and kisses. Baekhyun takes away his favorite dessert in Yeol’s hand, tiramisu cake, and put it away in the refrigerator before rushing them to the cooking arena outside.

They ate and drink in joy: people laughed, danced and joked around as if it was the happiest day of their life. Baekhyun was the first to pass out even thought he didn’t drink that much. He lay his head on Chan’s shoulder, making puppy moans that everyone laughed at.

“The both of you and Baekhyun are welcome to stay if you want. There is a spare bedroom.” Kyungsoo kindly offers his guess room because he was still worried about Chan and Yeol’s father.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure Baekhyun would love to wake up to a present tomorrow morning anyway.”

“A present?” They’re all interested now.

“Yeah, we bought him a puppy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a while since Baekhyun wakes up automatically without an alarm or an anxiety. It feels good to sleep in once in a while and soft cushions with warm blankets surrounding him making him feel relax. There’s a scent of lavender and gentle cologne relaxing his whole body making him sign in satisfaction and even though his hang over is mile disturbing, the comfort over powered it easily.

He remembers Yeol carrying him on his back yesterday on their way up to the apartment and he just hopes he didn’t hurl vomit onto his shoulder or that would be so embarrassing.

He hears the door opening, and a large palm caressing his head so gently, “You awake?”

A single nod was given before he peers one eye open to find out who it was.

“Channie~” Baekhyun whines before scooting forward to hug Chan by the waist. He was so busy hugging Chan that he didn’t realize Yeol was sneaking in under his blanket.

When he felt the shuffling beneath the blanket, he only thought Yeol was playing around, but when he digs under the blanket, and a soft lick and a puffy little fur ball run along his feet, he yelp in surprised before sitting up and throwing the blanket aside.

“Puppy!” Baekhygaspsasp before holding the puppy into his hand, “Oh my god, Chan, Yeol, you guys bought a puppy!”

“We bought it for you. You like it?”

Baekhyun loves it rather than liking it. He gives each of them a kiss on the lips.

“But what’s the occasion. You both aren’t the type to have pets.”

“We figure another friend would make you feel less lonely when we’re gone. We won’t be home as often and we might even come home really late at night. We’re really busy with work and school at the same time. Our time together will be minimized.”

Baekhyun knows best not to complain anymore. The twins are doing this for his sake and he should be supporting them in his own way instead of being selfish. He had asked enough just by asking them if he could visit them for lunch sometimes. He doesn’t want to disturb them any more than that.

“Will you wait for us till graduation? There are only two months left till the due date.”

“Of course I’ll wait for you. Two months will pass like a storm and that means you’ll have to focus on your work even more. Please take care of yourself, eat and take a nap and I’ll always be home whenever you come back. So don’t stress over me, I won’t run away anymore.”

Chan kisses him on his forehead before telling him to prepare for breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Over breakfast, they discuss how they can Facetime over work and leave their phone on even though they won’t talk. They also agreed that there won’t be any work on Saturday night and the whole day on Sunday so that they can spent time together. It was more of an excuse for Baekhyun to know that the twins are getting their rest and not overworking themselves. Then he found out that he wasn’t kicked out of school. The principle, Mrs. Park has allowed him to stay in school as a form of apology for what the Mr. Park did. That being said, there will be plenty of work for him to catch up: a month worth of homework, and tests due, they are going to keep Baekhyun as busy as the twins.

“You do know Mid term is in two weeks,” Kyungsoo commented that morning when he was at school and he swears he wasn’t going to get any sleep for the next two weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the course of the first month, Yeol got sick due to exhaustions while Chan needs a few days of off due to stress. Lucky for the twins, Baekhyun has finished all of his homework and exams so he was more than free to take care of them.

Although the twins have protested, Baekhyun had called their company to asked for four days off.

Chan and Yeol made the most of their time by sleeping and cuddling with Baekhyun. While Yeol was placed in a different room so that he won’t affect the other two, Baekhyun comes to him in every few hours to check up on his temperature.

“Are you feeling better now?” Baekhyun changed the cooling gel on Yeol’s head and placed a kiss on his forehead. The latter simply hum and smile before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Chan helped Baekhyun to prepare for their dinner. They started with porridge then to a few side dishes that could go accordingly with it. They’ve decided to have a simple dinner that day so they wouldn’t leave Yeol out. The sick male probably doesn’t even want to eat anyway, but they wanted to feel like a family, thus eating porridge with him and dining with him in his room.

Four days were short, but Baekhyun managed to nurse the twins back to health while maximizing their time together. Eventually, Baekhyun is back to visiting them for lunch or packing their lunch boxes if he can’t, facetiming with them when he’s at home and wait for them in the living room until midnight until the twins get home.

It was a week after their mini vacation that the twins came back with the biggest news of the year.

“Baekhyun!”

“What? What happened?” And they crush him in a hug until he can’t breathe anymore.

“We did it! We found a huge sponsor for father’s company.”

“What? Really?”

They hyperactively tell him about how their presentation, proposal, and researched field had interested one of the major share holders of a company in China and just yesterday, they have called them to negotiate a meeting in China.

Not only that, the representative of the company will actually be the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Xian. They will personally decide whether they will tie the contract together or not. The Xian request for another presentation, but they did say, “it’s a pleasure to work with you” through the phone.

Chan and Yeol were the happiest that day and he was more than pleased to know that the twin’s hard work paid off. It doesn’t even bother him that they have to leave for the meeting in China because their dream is finally coming together. They’re going to be able to live with each other and no one, not even Mr. Park can separate them anymore.

“When are you leaving?”

“We’ll be leaving in two days.”

“And when will you be back?”

“As fast as one week if everything goes well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ngh……your mouth. Fuck, it’s so wet, so slick.” Chan moans to the way Baekhyun sucks the tip of his dick, going lower and lower until it hits the back of his throat. His head bobs in rhythm, and his cheek hallows clenching on the piece of meat and Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun’s eyes never leaves his with his seductive orbs.

“Come on Hyunnie……faster.” But Chan doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to react. He moves to grip the silk like hair in his hand, grinding it down and demonstrating the speed he wants it to be.

Chan painfully throat fuck Baekhyun until he chocks and tears fall from his eyes, but the smaller is moaning into his dick like he is enjoying it himself and the mere thought of that could have made him come. Baekhyun meets him half way when the smaller push downward and he thrust upwards. Saliva slurps to the base of his sack, making it messy and dirty, but he like the way Baekhyun’s tongue glide against his veins while his hot cavern envelopes him fully.

Baekhyun, on the other, had, feels so loaded and full of fat dick in his mouth that his lips are being ripped apart. It has only been minutes since he decided to go on his knees to pleasure Chan on the sofa before he begins packing up. It was also only minutes ago that he was in control, taking things skillfully yet sensually for the taller to enjoy when the roles switched and he’s being taken by his mouth.

Minutes ago Chan was smirking down at him and letting him do as he pleased. Now his head is rolled back and chest grunting in pleasure while his hand is constantly pushing his head down faster until he wasted the warm liquid in Baekhyun’s throat.

Baekhyun has no choice to but to drink the whole load, tongue licking the remaining on his lower lips when he let go. Even though Chan was still panting from his high, mind clouded with pleasure and head dizzy from the after math, he still finds that super sexy.

Baekhyun’s lips look so wet and sweet that he just want to suck it off until it gets swollen and bruised. And Chan swears he would have done it if it wasn’t for a cough coming from the door.

For the longest time, Yeol has been standing there to observe Baekhyun giving Chan a blow jaw on the sofa. The couple didn’t even notice him when he walked in but he could care less when he could enjoy such a beautiful live.

“You do know we have a luggage to pack.” The question was more directed towards Chan, “The trip tomorrow isn’t delaying itself for us Channie.”

Yeol walks over to the pair just as Baekhyun was standing up and clean his lips with his hand. “And you my little angel need to stop making it hard for us.”

Despite the soft scolding in his voice, there is a smile on his face and Baekhyun can’t take it any more serious than, “I’ll try” and a giggle when they hug each other.

“Welcome, home Yeollie.” He leaves a light kiss on Yeol’s neck and staying extra long on his shoulder because he knows he will miss it for the next week.

The twins are aware that Baekhyun is taking advantage of every second he gets to spend with them before they leave. Knowing that Baekhyun is far from being selfish, the latter is trying to refrain himself from saying ‘I will miss you’ or else it will make it hard for them. As much as they know Baekhyun like the back of their hands, Baekhyun has the same ability to read them like an open book. Baekhyun knew that if say those simply words, they would delay their flight, even their meeting to give him more time to spend with them before he’s ready to let them go.

They’re proud of him and they don’t think they’ll ever be able to find another person who can understand them as much as Baekhyun can. Baekhyun really is their one and only, a treasure to keep and the person who they’re more than sure they’ll spend the rest of their life with.

Chan eventually joins the group hug and Baekhyun giggles once again before announcing there’s dinner to catch.

The twins leave on the next day and Baekhyun accompanies them until he can’t anymore. They warned him to tell them anything if anything happens. Orgasm denial is far from the list and they have far worst lesson to teach if it is necessary, but how can Baekhyun tell them that his kink is changing and he’s starting to like the rough play as well.

They bid with “good luck” and “safe flight” as well as a few kisses on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days are rather boring and lonely but Baekhyun is accompanied by his little puppy Tiramisu and his friends. Unknown to anyone, Baekhyun also receives a letter from an anonymous person every day since Chan and Yeol left. They’re indecent and they are about the twins, but he trusts his lovers more than anything else so these pictures don’t bother him.

Kyungsoo and Luhan actually saw them once when they let themselves in and he wasn’t home. They confronted him, asking him about these pictures of Chan and Yeol cheating on him in China while leaving him here in Korea. But he explains that they’re fake and are probably from the same person who gave him the yellow envelope in his lockers months ago. He trusts his lovers and they don’t bother him that much anyway. He past that stage of insecurity since the last incident.

Of course, Baekhyun tells them not to tell the twins because they already have enough up their sleeve. But if the twins did manage to find out, let’s just say Baekhyun hid it purposefully to gain his newly kink that he just developed recently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the third day in Shanghai, Chan and Yeol are preparing to meet the Xian. They set up an arena for the presentation and regardless of their successes or not, they are to invite the Xian to an exquisite dinner after the presentation.

To say the twins are nervous is an understatement. This presentation determines whether Baekhyun will be safe or not and if they fail, they are going to have to work twice as hard with the remaining times. However, they have a good feeling about this meeting and they were sure the Xian would corporate with them judging from the last call. All there is is to impress them with their professionalism and logical promises as business men.

When the CEO of the Xian Advertising industry came, Chan and Yeol greet them with utmost respect. They speak in Chinese which impresses the CEO from the get-go, and when the couple speaks back in Korean saying they were pleased, Chan and Yeol knew they won this game.

The presentation wasn’t long, it was brief and interesting. They are sure the Xian already knew of the content but only want to makes sure before they make the final judgment. After the presentation is done, they left the room to give the Xian some space to discuss. The couple took longer than they expected so they ended up feeling anxious and slightly panicking. The atmosphere is thick and they sit separately with thoughts running miles per hour in their brain, and if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s call, they don’t think they can calm down.

Their lover was checking up on them like the usual, asking about their health, their day and their business. It calms their mind just by listening to their lover and when the latter give them encouragement, they were easily back in their game. It amazes them how much Baekhyun has an affect on them. They don’t know how and when Baekhyun became their pillar, but now, he is their energy in everyday life.

Just then, the Xian’s assistant walks out from the door and asks they come in. They bid their good-bye by kisses through the phone and Baekhyun says back, “I miss you,” which was more than enough.

“Congratulation Mr. Park Chan and Mr. Park Yeol. We are very pleased with your presentation today and we’ve decided to sponsor your company for the next two years.” Mr.Xian and Mrs. Xian took their hands and they bow all the way down to display their respect.

Yeol waited for the Xian to leave the door to celebrate like kids, shouting and punching through thin air.

“Baekhyun is gonna be so proud of us. He’s gonna be so happy.” Yeol says like he can’t believe so himself.

“I can’t believe we actually managed to protect Baekhyun like we promise we would? I swear if dad touch one strand of Baekhyun’s hair I’m going ruin his company.”

“Come one, he won’t like that.”

“Baekhyun would just have to deal with it.”

Just then, the door opens again and Mrs. Xian walks in with confusion on her face. “May I ask who this Baekhyun is? May I know more about him?”

The twins were more than confuse and they were confused at why the women were suddenly interested in their lover? Is there a motive? Is this another of his father’s plan?

“I promise it’s just a few question. There is someone I’ve been searching for the last 18 years and his name is also Baekhyun.” Mrs. Xian waits patiently at the door. When Chan and Yeol finally see the connection, they offer her a seat which Mr. Xian a short moment later.

They talked about Baekhyun, show them his picture, and explain about his background when the couple asked. Intern, the couple tells them about the person they were looking for and after a few questions, they immediately connect dots.

“Let us change the contract a little.” Mrs. Xian offers and the twins sweat a little.

“We will still sponsor you for the next three years, but if Baekhyun agrees to be adopted by us, we will expand it by two more years.”

The offers were better good but it’s not their position to make the decision. Baekhyun has to be the one to decide because this could change his life.

“I understand that neither of you is in the position to make the decision, that is why I will give you time. You can go back to discuss it with Baekhyun and when he has an answer, please contact us.”

Just like that, the Xian leaves, leaving them to sit and think. The next day, they decided to go back to Seoul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The week is barely up and the twins surprised him by coming back for four days short. They say his shocked face was beyond derp and they laugh about it until dinner. They ate and shower and spent a good time in the living room, but that was until Baekhyun remembers the problem at hand and paused the movie they were watching.

“You guys still didn’t tell me why you’re back so early. I thought you said a week was the earliest. Did something happen?”

“hm…..not exactly.” But there was a weird pause and they stared at him until he can’t take it anymore.

“okay, spit it. Does this have anything to do with me? Why am I involved in this anyway?”

Once again, there was a pause. Chan and Yeol exchange glances from one another than to him then back to themselves. It was like they were having a secret talk and leaving him out of it. When the twins can’t take the thick tension anymore, they decided to speak.

“In order to make this contract to work, we need your approval.”

Baekhyun huffs and stops stroking Tiramisu to cross his arms with a pout as he asks, “And what approval might this be?” He asked almost sarcastically, mockingly.

“It is an approval to agree to become an adopted child in the Xian family.” Chan sighs while Yeol prepared for the exclamation reaction.

“WHAT?” Yeol even has two fingers plugged in his ear.

“Well, you see. They decided to sponsor us for the next two years, however, you agrees to become their son, they will extend it to four years.”

“But why would they want to adopt me. They—They don’t even know me.”

“Apparently this goes way back to eighteen years ago when they were here in Korea to build up their business. Around that time, they were locking for a child to adopt because the wife could not bear any children. They looked into For Life.“

“It’s where I was raised. ” Chan nodded.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me.” Chan nodded again.

“That’s right. They were the couple who often came to For Life to visit you. They said they never forgot you.” Baekhyun can’t believe what he’s hearing. All this time, he thought they forgot about him, but the truth was, they never did.

“They said it was love at first sight when they met you and they wanted to adopt you immediately. However, because of their business, they could not do so right the way. They said they would come back two years later for you and they did, but the orphanage already moved by then so they lost all contacts with the owner. They searched high and low but there was only so much they could find with your name, Baekhyun.”

“B-But how would they know for sure it’s me. It’s been eighteen years and—and I didn’t even have a last name back then.”

“That is what we asked and they started asking about you. Do you hate cucumber? Do you have a small mole on your nose—“

“—I do?” Baekhyun touched his noes with both eyes concentrating in the middle like an idiot. The twins laughed at him.

“Does he like Tiramisu?—“

“—So I liked it since four, or did they made me like it since four.”

“They said the first present they gave you were a Tiramisu cake.”

“No wonder.”

“And lastly, they ask if you have a small scar right below your elbow.” Chan simply smile and Baekhyun blinked stupidly for the next ten seconds, before rolling up his shirt to check for himself.

As Chan had said, there really is a small scar right below his elbow and the fact that he didn’t even know about it while the Xian did, it shows that the Xian family really did look into him.

“Oh my god Chan.”

“I know, “ Chan nodded, “and they said it was the time when you tripped and fall as you run to them on their third visit.”

It’s unbelievable even if he hears it from Chan and Yeol. It’s hard to believe that someone is still looking for him and wanting him after 18 years. Much more than that, the couple remembers what he likes, what he hates, how they meet and even the small scar that he doesn’t even know exist. They knew it was him from the first glance and they said they wanted him without any hesitation. They even make it apart of the contract, risking everything they’ve work for just because they want him as their son. It was more than enough for him to say yes.

“I wonder what they think of me now? I mean, will they still like me like before? Will they judge me for dating you two? What if I’m not to their standard? They’re in the higher class after all. For god sake! Don’t they have an image to keep?”

“Baekkie, you’re rambling.” Yeol reminded him and he looked up in surprised, almost like a child catch in action. Chanyeol took his hand and kissed it slightly to assure him that everything will be fine.

“They know who you are Baekhyun. They knew you since you were four. Plus, they know you’re dating us. We told them when we talked about you. We even show them a picture.”

“They saw my picture?” And Chan and Yeol showed Baekhyun their phone’s wallpaper: each having a different picture of Baekhyun, one when he’s smiling and the other when he’s sleeping. Baekhyun’s cheek flush in bright red and the twins had to tease him further by showing him more picture they have on their phone.

He guesses he wasn’t the only one who secretly took pictures.

“As if we didn’t know you were taking them.”

“Naughty Hyunnie. What were you doing with them?”

“Shut up! Nothing!” Baekhyun looks away, trying to avoid their eyes, but he made the mistake of looking back once and there were there, still smiling with their wallpaper next to their face. Baekhyun gives up, but he made an effort to continue the conversation.

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“That’s up to you to decide. Do you want to meet them or not?” Baekhyun sighs but nodded.

“Then I want to meet them before I make my decision.”

The twins know Baekhyun hadn’t agreed yet, but they also know that Baekhyun will say yes. Baekhyun had always wanted a family to adopt him, to want him and to love him like he was a family.

“Just don’t worry too much okay? They really want to adopt you. Although they just didn’t know if you want to get a different surname. They were worried you’ll hate their last name Xian.”

“We told them not to worry about it because your surname isn’t important.”

“What do you mean it isn’t important? I like my last name thank you very much.” Baekhyun crosses his arm again and pout like a kid. It sent the twins giggling and looking at each other in knowing looks.

“What about Park? Don’t you like the last name Park?”

“Of course I like it, but it’s yours.” Obviously, Baekhyun is being a little slow but the twins doesn’t mind explaining everything words for him.

“We mean you’ll be inheriting our last name Park anyway, so why bother thinking about whether it’s Byun or Xian?”

Baekhyun, for the third time that night, open his eyes bigger than Kyungsoo and gasp like he never did before. With a genuine smile from the twins, he launched to kiss them deeply from Chan to Yeol.

No more words were said for the rest of the night except for the small pleading of “please”, “more”, “ah” and “yes like that.” They made love again that night and just like that, their body moves like it was one. Some parts stick impossibly close together while other parts fill up one another like two perfect puzzle pieces. Lewd sound of pleasure and skin slaps field the room and as they call each other’s name, freshly made juice is spurted onto each other like sprinkle of joy.

They made love for the second time on the edge of the bed as Baekhyun ride posthastely on Chan’s laps while sucking on Yeol’s dick. Then they make love again for the third time with Yeol fucking his ass in the air and him simply laying on Chan to let the latter bit him over and over again until his chest is painted with purple mark of love.

Once Baekhyun is finally wasted and overly tired, he settles in between Chan and Yeol and let them clean him until he falls asleep. But even as he drift into dreamland, he could still feeling them protectively hugging him and kissing him to sleep.

Baekhyun wish he could cuddle with them even more but he’s too tired to do so.

“We love you.” Baekhyun can hear their voice lingering in his ears.

“I love you too”

He slurs backs and he remembers the two naked bodies working as his personal heater to warm him up for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They leave the next day to China. Baekhyun sadly gave Kyungsoo temporary because he doesn’t trust Luhan, but he doesn’t mind because he will be experiencing the airplane for the first. Not only that, he was able to sit in the first class and he spends every second of it, exploring the place, the menu, the buttons and all the movies. By the time they’re in the sky, Baekhyun is locked on the screen, completely ignoring his lovers who are on both side of his seat.

When they arrived, Baekhyun woke them up enthusiastically because it was the first time he steps foot in China. He was too hyped and happy he forgot about the main purpose of this trip but the twins weren't going to remind him anytime soon for they love the face on their lover’s face more than anything. They’ve always wanted to take Baekhyun out on a vacation but because Baekhyun is always busy being a literature student and always too genuine, they never got the chance too. Plus, the meeting is set for tomorrow’s lunch anyway, so they just want Baekhyun to enjoy as much as he can until then.

For the rest of that day, they took him out for sight seeing, food, especially street food, which they were slightly against but Baekhyun was hyped to listen so they have no choice. The night comes fast and Baekhyun whines like a kid before being dragged home at nine at night. They wish they could let Baekhyun stay up a little but more but tomorrow is a big day that comes with much mental and emotional strength so they need him to be as fuel as possible. Whether Baekhyun agrees or not, they knew Baekhyun will be mentally stressed, thus, needs a lot of rest.

“Can we at least cuddle?” How can they ever say no to that, so agreed to his request but Baekhyun passed out in the first fifteen minutes leaving them hanging and starring at him.

Fifteen minutes laster, they feel asleep as well, next to their Byun baby.

 

 

 

 

 

As they’ve expected, Baekhyun was a nerve wreck on the next day. Right before they went for lunch-meeting, Baekhyun goes in a trance of thoughts and he was too focused on what ever he’s thinking in his head he didn’t talk to them. The twins gave him time on the car, waiting for his cue to say that he’s ready and when Baekhyun says “I’m ready”, they lead him in to meet the old couple who was already there, sitting and chatting like nothing important is ever going to happen.

When the couple saw him, they lit up the brightest smile, making him even more nervous and stopping him from going any further. As he sees their faces, something stirs inside him, making him weak and wobbly. The longer he stays frozen on their smile, he more he remembers how caring the couple was when they visit 18 years ago. They were nice, warm and everything else Baekhyun ever wished for. It was why, when they stop coming, he went through a period of rejecting, feeling most worthless and most unwanted of all.

Baekhyun doesn’t look like he will move anytime soon, so the old couple stood up to greet him instead. They walked to him with their eyes never leaving his and as a cue to leave, Chan and Yeol walked aside to let them have their own tiny reunion. The talk wasn’t long and it’s definitely wasn’t much, but the small questions about his well-being were enough to send him into a crying mess.

“You’ve grown so much. Look at how handsome you’ve become.” Mr. Xian pad his back and Baekhyun shakes his head.

“It’s such a shame that we didn’t get to see you grow up. God knows how much I want to be there for your every step. We found you too late didn’t we?” Baekhyun shakes his head again, squeezing the women’s hand as hard as he can.

“We’re so sorry we lost contact with you. You must have gone through so much after we stop coming. Did you eat well? Were schools hard? Are Chan and Yeol taking good care of you?” In all honest, Baekhyun wants to complain everything to them, but he knew better than to make them more guilty than they already are. So in the end, he nods, shakes his head and nods again to answer the question. The couple smiles beautifully before pulling him to sit in between them.

The couple pampers him with food, everything from appetizers to main dish to desserts. Chan and Yeol tried to tell the couple several times that Baekhyun isn’t an eater, but Baekhyun looks at them and shakes his head, indicating it is okay.

Baekhyun really did eat too much that night, including all the happiness he consumes from the Xian. Being able to smile so naturally and so brightly made it all worth it and it brought joy to him to see the couple smiling.

Baekhyun didn’t think too much about the contract, completely forgotten about the deal he was supposed to agree with until the Xian brings it up.

“So Baekhyun, will you become apart of our family?”

Baekhyun is back to fidgeting, stuttering and looking at his lovers, “B-but are you sure you still want me as your s-son?”

“What nonsense are you saying, you silly child. If we don’t want you, why would we search for you all these years and asked to meet you personally?”

Baekhyun agrees but he’s still unsure, scared and hesitating. It took him one last nod from the twins before he has the courage to accept the Xian’s offer.

“Then, please. Please let me be a part of your family.”

One approval from Baekhyun calls for a celebration of many things. For one, Chan and Yeol found a Chinese Sponsor for their dad’s company not only for two years but for four years. Baekhyun is safe as he becomes a Xian and their father won’t touch him anymore. Two, the Xian finally gets the son they’ve always wanted for the last 18 years and lastly Baekhyun, get’s a family that is full of love and care. It’s a win-win situation form all side and everyone leave with a smile on their face.

“And Baekhyun.” Mrs. Xian pulls him back before they separate ways.

“Yes?”

“Please call me mom from now on. I’ve waited long enough don’t you think?”

With hesitation and a blush on his cheek, he whispers, “Yes, m-mom.”

As a reward, he gets a kiss from his mom and an undeniable tight hug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was allowed to enjoy the next two days in China. One the first day, he spent the whole day with the Xian family, eating lunch, going shopping and eating dinner with them. Then he found out that the couple already started on his family registration. His soon-to-be-mother explained that she couldn’t wait until his graduation so she had her secretary started last night. Not only that, they’ve rented an apartment right above Chan and Yeol’s apartment so they could visit him more often. As embarrassing as it is, they knew that he and the twins are planning to live together after graduation so there’s no point in asking him to live with them in China. To make it up to them, he promised to visit more often, if not, he’ll stay as much as he can when he visits.

“For now, we’ll live in Korea until your graduation.”

“You don’t have too. I don’t want to burden you.” Baekhyun genuinely smiles.

“What non-sense. We’ve already missed your elementary school, middle school, and high school graduation. How can we miss the last one, not to mention the biggest one?” Mrs. Xian’s voice was firm and almost angry. She really wanted to be there for him, didn’t she?

“Besides, don’t you want us to be there at your graduation?” Baekhyun immediately nods his head, to discretion the doubt in Mr. Xian’s voice.

“H-How could I not want you both to be there? I’ve always wanted someone to be there to congratulate me, give me flowers and take pictures with me in my gowns. It has always been apart of my dream. It’s just that you’re both very busy, much more now that you’ve become a sponsor for Chan and Yeol’s father’s company. I couldn’t bother you anymore.”

The couple did not say anything, but they pull him into a hug instead like two parents comforting their child. It feels nice Baekhyun thought. He feels love and protected.

“Baekhyun,” Mrs. Whispered, “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. It’s okay to take a little bit of our time because we’re your parents, aren’t we? We weren’t there for you for the last 18 years, so now that we are, let us make up to you. Let us be your parents.”

“We know you’re kind, wise and more mature than most kids, but you’ve been an adult for most of your life already, it’s okay to fall back a little, depend on us a little bit and trust that we’ll be there when it’s hard. It’s also okay to want our love, want our attention because you deserve it. A child as perfect as you deserves all love you want.” Mr. Xian pierces right through his heart and once again, his eyes sting with tears and he hugs them back with his head in between their shoulder.

He wonders if they’ll call him a baby now? He’s been crying too much for the last month.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, he spends it with the twins. They went to the amusement park, too many different sight-seeing areas, ate a lot of food and made a lot of memories.

It was just another day of their love prospering before they go back to the life before everything happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the Xian said, they moved to the apartment a week after that and Baekhyun were often invited to their place for dinner. There, he was able to experience home food from a mother for the first time in a while and experience the first son to father talk with his dad. In return, Baekhyun and the twins cook some food to invite them for dinner. Chan and Yeol invited their mother as well one day and the two families were introduced for the first time. Mr. Park has yet to make an appearance, but they think that it’s better that way.

“So Baekhyun, is Chan and Yeol taking good care of you?” Mrs. Park asked and his parents got hooked in. Both of his lovers smirked at him and they have that mischievous smirk that says  _‘of course we are. Tell them how we took care of you Baekhyun’_.

Of course, Baekhyun didn’t tell them about the  _how_  and the details but much did he know, that his flushed face was enough to tell the adults. Their mother giggles like teenage girls, having fun teasing him together with the twins. That’s where they kick off, telling each other about their teenage life and how they met their husband.

“My husband was such an idiot back then. He didn’t even bother proposing because he thought I already knew.” Mrs. Park exclaimed and they can understand. That is very much like Mr. Park.

“My husband, on the other hand, didn’t do much. He picked roses, put them in a heart in my room and proposed there.”

“We were poor back then.” Mr. Xian protest.

“Talking about proposing, when are you going to propose to my Baekhyunnie?”

“That’s right, have you been planning anything?” Their mother pressed on, ignoring Baekhyun reddens face and small protest.

“Mom~” The twins whine, “You’re ruining the surprise. What wonders will it be if it’s no longer a surprise?” The two mother apologies while Baekhyun is left with his mouth open and eyes wide.

“Y-You’re really planning t-to marry me? A-Are you sure?”

Yeol smacks his own face while Chan sighs in disappointment. What part of you’re the only one’ did Baekhyun not get?

“Baekhyun, we talked about this. We told you you’re the only one for us and did you really think we would go through all of this just to dump you in the end? What is even going inside your head?” Chan had his right arm support his head on the table while he uses his other one to flick Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Plus didn’t we tell you, you’re going to become a Park regardless of your last name? Did you forget?”

Baekhyun nods and this time, Yeol sighs.

“Omo, you already told him that and he didn’t get it?” Mr. Xian looks at them questioning.

“Sometimes, it’s just hard to get stuff into that thick head of his. He was so convinced that this is just a fling and that he’ll end up getting dump. Honestly, what does he take us for?” Baekhyun can hear the disappointment in Yeol’s voice and it makes him more than guilty because all of this is due to his dubious mind. Even so, they shouldn’t blame him for how he thinks. He hasn’t completely forgotten about Mr. Park incident and everything is going too fast for him that he’s still not used to it. Getting fortunes have never accumulated this much before.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be like that. It’s just that I’m not used to everything moving so fast and it’s hard for me to except everything at the same. I’m barely registering the fact that I’m going to have a family, much less marry the both of you and become a Park as well. I-I’m still adjusting.”

Baekhyun looks down in shame and the twins were fast to hold his hand and kiss away his worries. It’s made them feel guilty for cornering Baekhyun like that. They didn’t know he was feeling that way.

“You should have told us, we’re sorry.” Chan apologized.

“If this is too much for you, we will wait for you. We’ll court you when you’re ready okay? So don’t worry too much about it for now.” Yeol intertwines their hands and the both of them leans in to kiss Baekhyun on the cheeks.

The two mothers squeal at the same time, enjoying the lovely scene before. Honestly, Baekhyun should get used to this soon.

“Honey, why weren’t we like that when we were kids. Come on, kiss my hand too.” Mrs. Xian offered her hand but Mr. Xian shook his head and replied, “We’re not kids, though.” The two obviously got into a childish fight but Baekhyun enjoys it so much, he watches them instead of eating his dinner.

Baekhyun watches as his parent's bicker, Mrs. Park talked to Yeol while Chan put food on his plates. Everything is happening so naturally, so beautiful and so sparkly in his eyes that he can’t help but smile the brightest as well. His heart is light, as well as his dim soul. He can literally feel it warming up and shinning as he witnesses this blissful moment. It still feels surreal as he enjoys this moment with his lovers, his mom, and his dad. A dinner like this is precious. It was the first time he spends a family dinner like this, and he knows it won’t be the last as his life has just started moving.

The atmosphere is thick with joy making him all bubbling on the inside. It’s really happening, isn’t it? He sighs in content. He’s finally having a family, a home for him to return to does he?

“Baekhyun why are you spacing out?” Yeol waves a hand in front of his eyes.

“Here, I cut out your steak.” Chan exchanges their plates with the cut beef.

Yes, this is his home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Graduation approaches fast as they enjoy life. Baekhyun was official registered as a Xian and he was able to take his graduation picture with everyone he loves. Surprisingly, only Chan decided to work under their dad’s company while Yeol decided to help out their mom. He, on the other hand, started on his first novel as a writer while deciding to go back to school to take a minor course in business marketing to help his parents. His parents explain that they want him to do something he love instead, but he argues that he wants to be able to help them from time to time. They let him go back to school with the condition that they pay for his fee and Baekhyun agrees only because it wasn’t much thanks to his scholarship.

Two years passed since then and Baekhyun has to say, everything is working out better than he expected. He’s finally publishing his first book as a writer as well as working for his parents in the branch they have in Korea.

Everyday he spends with Chan and Yeol is beautiful on its own way, and he cherishes them from the bottom of his heart. However, today is truly a special day as it is their fifth anniversary since they first started dating.

April 8th marks the day Baekhyun declare his love and get claimed by the twins. Not only that, it was the day Baekhyun begin to see sparks in life, realized that life isn’t so dull and so cold after all. He wonders if he didn’t meet the Park, who would he be now or what would he be doing? The answer would have been easy. He would be no one- no one with no love, no family, and no home to return to. It would have been a tragidy.

Fortunately for him that didn’t happen as he did meet the Park, fall in love with them, learn what life is, what happiness is, gain a family, friends, a home to return to and even celebrate their fifth anniversary in a healthy relationship. What more could he ask for?

Every year, they celebrate in with modesty, nothing extra and just the three of them. The twins would spend the whole day with him and they would exchange meaningful gifts to each other. This year, however, the twins are too busy and Baekhyun can’t blame them but he is slightly disappointed. He looks forward to this day even more now that they have jobs and are more busy with life. But like he said, he can’t blame them.

Sighing, Baekhyun sits in the kitchen wondering if he should at least bring lunch to his lovers. They did say they want some fried rice, cheese omelets, and bulgogi.

Sigh. He guesses he’ll have to pay them a surprised visit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weirdly enough, neither of the twins are in their office and are reported as an approved day off by their assistant. They clearly told him that they’ll be busy until night fall, so what are they doing now if they’re not at work? Baekhyun wonders the whole way home. He tried calling them but it both went straight to their voice mail box. Now he’s back home, confused and angry because they lied to him. They probably have a reason, but they lied on their anniversary leading them to not spending time with each other and for that, he’s angry. He ended up eating their lunch and in the midst of watching a drama, he plans their death.

Baekhyun actually doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, it was to the ringing of his phone. On the screen was Chan and he angrily pick up without answering.

“Hyunnie, how was your day? I’m sorry we couldn’t spend the whole day with you like always. We were busy.”

“Busy my ass. You and Yeol weren’t in your office and they said you took the day off. What were you doing and where were you?”

“Y-You went to our office? When?” This time Yeol stuttered and it made him even more pissed. It’s like he caught them in action while they were doing something wrong.

“Why did you lie and why didn’t you pick up your phone? This isn’t like you. We could have spent time with each other.”

Chan and Yeol can hear the anger in Baekhyun voice and it scares them because Baekhyun doesn’t usually get mad.

“Baekhyun, we’re sorry. We’ll make it up to you we promised so would you please listen?”

“Why should I? I’m still angry at you.”

“Please? We really didn’t mean to but it was the only way so please?” The twins continue to beg after that, using all the techniques they have and it lasted almost ten minutes later before Baekhyun finally sighs and says okay.

“We booked a very nice restaurant 20 minutes from home for our anniversary today. Please dress nicely and look nice because it’s very fancy. Please come in 30 minutes and wait for us at the garden on the left.”

“That’s a lot to ask for a person who’s asking for forgiveness.” Baekhyun squints his eyes and cross his legs.

“Come one Baekhyun. Please?” But honestly, who was he to reject. He has always had a soft spot for them.

“Fine, I’ll see you in 45 minutes. You did say I have to dress nicely and nicely mean time.”

The twins giggle, “deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, a formal dinner means wearing a suit and Baekhyun choose the simply black one that Chan and Yeol got him two valentines ago. Beneath it, he wore a white button up shirt, but he decided to open the first two button as well as not wear a tie to make it feel more friendly as he eats with his lovers. The rest of time is used for make-up and hair styling. His hair is slightly cured and pushed to the side while his make up are light and not too dark just the way the twins like it. He hopes the twins like his new perfume as well because he just bought it recently and it’s soft but manly, fitting to his personality.

All he hopes for is another perfect celebration with his lover.

When Baekhyun arrives, he got off at the park where Chan had instructed him to. It’s dark and eerie and Baekhyun wonders why the twins would choose such a dangerous place on such a cold night to celebrate their anniversary.

“Chan? Yeol?” He walked through the grass gate and into the garden. It was so dark and there was no light beside the full moon, but he can make out a pathway and a table set not so far away.

“Where are you?” As if that was the cue, light begins to light up the whole garden. Lines after lines of light on both side of his feet switched on like an ocean wave starting from the gate he entered to the gate on the other side. Beautiful light stand are placed against the grass wall while trees are decorated with tear beams that never stop falling from the top. When he looks down on the grass, he sees the whole garden decorated in all sorts of lilies, small to big, light colors to dark colors and all of them are newly bloomed like they’ve just been planted today.

Then it hits him, that the flowers are indeed planned today. The twins took the day off to order and plant these flowers today, lied to him to make this surprised dinner and begs him to dress nicely because they wanted everything to be perfect.

Baekhyun feels guilty for getting angry at them before but now that he’s here, he can’t hide the large smile on his face. The twins are always so cheesy and overly fashioned that he doesn’t even know when to expect something as flashy as this. Never mind that, he wonders how much time this took, how much effort is put into each and every arrangement. He is more than satisfied, overwhelmed, and proud of Chan and Yeol.

The surprise did not end as music began to play loudly in the background and the twins walk out from the gate on the other side. Each of them is wearing an expensive suit that somehow matches his and they hold a bouquet of rose that he was sure is thick with love.

It wasn’t a surprised when they started singing. It reminds him of five years ago when they did the exact same thing proposing while dancing and singing in a garden full of lights and flowers. Their love is still so young and so sparkling. How is it five years already?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A mystery came to me_

_With a face of an angel_

_The moment I discover you_

_You shine more radiantly_

 

_You’re my twenty-four_

_You’re my twenty-four_

_Your eyes take my breath away_

_As if my day and night were stolen_

_I look at you all day like breathing_

 

_Every day I filled myself with you,_

_With no room for anything else._

_My heart already belongs to you_

_You’ve become the center of my day._

_The only one who loves you,_

_Staying by your side._

_Is that us?_

 

 

 

They dance around him, twirling in circles and moving their hands in funny ways. He giggles fondly at them, trying to hide his control his smile and taking their hands when they offer.

 

 

 

_Finding you is like finding my fortune._

_I’m thirsty for you, I’m thirsty for your love._

_There’s still so much to give you_

_I just want you._

_I want you so bad._

 

_You’re my twenty-four_

_You’re my twenty-four_

_You are my lover,_

_The chosen one of countless other people_

_A four-clover leaf that I luckily found._

 

_You’re my twenty-four._

_You’re my twenty-four_

_You are my lucky angel_

_And I am your lucky one_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And when the music ends, they kneel in front of him, making him gasp loudly. They…They don’t mean….

“From the day we met you, we knew you were the only one.”

“The lyrics are not enough to express our love. But love isn’t enough to express how much we feel for you.”

“You, who deserves more than this world. We wish to be the one to give you that.”

“Five years is long and we’ve waited long enough, and we want to take you to next step of your life where everything that is ours will also belong to you- our wealth, our trust, our heart. It will be yours forever.”

“We’re too eager and impatient to wait any longer. We feel like what we give you is never enough so we want to give you more and we will give you more if you except our yearning heart.

“So please, won’t you give us the honor, to except us as yours, to make this official and be ours forever?”

Chan and Yeol said together and they open the red velvet box and there lays a beautiful ring waiting for him to be worn.

Baekhyun burst into tears when he nods uncontrollably and throw himself at them. Fire works are thrown into the starring sky and they let him stay on them until the fire works are gone. When they push him off, and putting on the ring, they each left a kiss on the ring and say thank you over and over. It is him who should say thank you. It is him who should thank them for giving him so much love and so much happiness. But instead of saying it through words, he pushed himself on them and kiss them deep on the lips.

“It’s beautiful.” Baekhyun looks at his ring with so much love. It’s silver, it simply and it fits perfectly on his ring finger. He kisses it once before caressing it against his cheek like it’s the most precious thing in the world. He swears he would protect it with his life.

“Come on, there’s still dinner to catch.” Chan drags Baekhyun to the seat and Yeol push his chair away like the gentlemen he is.

When the food arrives, Baekhyun is barely paying attention to the numerous amount of food on the table, instead his focus is fully on the ring. Chan and Yeol doesn’t have the heart to interrupt their lover so the they decided the food can wait. They’re still enjoying Baekhyun’s beautiful smile.

“Thank you, Chan, Yeol.” He reached for their hands.

“Thank you so much. I will cherish this more than my life.” They kiss the back of his hands and playfully tell him not to that.

“Your life is more important than anything,” Chan said.

“That ring can be replaced, but you can’t” Yeol explained.

“So please, cherish it, but don’t throw your life for it.” They said together and he nods profanely again. 

_He will….He will….._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From on ward, April 8th is no longer marked as the day Baekhyun take upon their love, but April 8th will be marked, as the day Baekhyun becomes theirs forever.

If this isn’t the best day of they life, what is?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a third, depending on my other story….  
> Hope you enjoy that.
> 
> Don’t forget to upvotes and comments. Thank you!!!


	2. I Hate You & The Cucumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun needs to go to school but Chan and Yeol wants it hard

**Words: 4936**

 

Scattered papers and folders were messily spread on his tables. There were dozens of coffee cups laying on his table, as he tried to finish his homework and project in the last 7 hours.

"Fuck school. Fuck homework. Fuck project." Seriously, he could barely open his eyes while black circles were already forming beneath his beautiful eyes. Chan and Yeol should have left him alone and maybe right now he doesn't have to suffer. He blamed it on the two and their fucking hormone- they were even worse than girls during their period.

That being said it was him who signed up for the job when he agreed to date the both of them a few months ago. Baekhyun took the offer thinking that it was simply dating while the twins take turns sharing him. But how wrong he was when Chan and Yeol were the quiet yet clingy type that needs attention 24/7. Not only that, the twins doesn't take turns. They rather share things, whether it is food, clothes, or him.

Sometimes it's just a kiss and maybe a hug, but most of the times, it's just them molesting him on every part of his body, doing it at random times and random places. He would have punched the living shit out of them if it wasn't for the fact that they were his boyfriends. He was basically raped by them on their first date when they had him pounded against the tree during their picnic together. They ravished him so hard that he had to take the next three days off of school. But don't get him wrong, it was the best fuck of his life.

It might have been only a few months, but he loves them dearly for the way they act so protectively, jealously, dominantly and possessively over him (and his body). While Yeol was the cheerful, easy going guy, Chan was the colder yet cheesy one. Despite their differences, he still loves them because when they are together with him, he feels complete. As much as they are possessive of him, he was possessive of them too. Chan and Yeol were two gorgeous looking men, hence explain the thousands of female and male fans that go after them every day. They even have fucking fan clubs and love letters that are shoved into their lockers every morning. The whole school basically knows they are dating by now and yet there are still so many people who wish for a chance. Ever day, he has to work hard to keep those nasty little slugs off of his boyfriends.

Many people criticize him for dating two people at the same times. Bullying was expected, as well as calling of names that sent him to the bathroom several times to cry his eyes out. Neitherless, he didn't think the idea of dating twins was weird because as long as they accept him for who he is, he would gladly love them for who they are. He wasn't the only weird one in this relationship anyway because Chan and Yeol also have their own kinky side of sharing everything they have. 

It doesn't go unnoticed to him either that the twins like it feisty and hardcore. They like it when it's just the three of them, especially when they are on the bed. He, in return, likes the attention and pleasure he was given because believe it or not, he's a needy little bitch as well. It was a fair share and the benefits run well for both side. He was simply the lucky one who got chosen as well as easy enough to go with everything the twins wanted. But just when he needed them and begged them to leave him alone, they didn't listen and have it their way.

Apparently, his whining and begging turned them on very hard and just like that, he was sprawled on four, body shifting back and fourth while his mouth was occupied, gagging for air.

"Those idiots. I'm gonna cut off their dicks if they do that again."

"Do what again?" A low voice surprised him while two had cuff his face and tilt it upwards. Eyes to eyes, they meet when he looks up and Chan looks down on him. "Do what again?"

The smile on Chan's face was just plain dirty and creepy. He knows that Chan knows what he was taking about.

"You know what I'm talking about pervert." He took both of Chan's hands away from his face before focusing back on his homework, Not a word was said afterward, only a peck on his lips as Chan leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was sure he fell asleep on the table at four in the morning, so when he woke up on the bed, changed and nicely tucked in, he knew it has Yeol who moved him. The latter always make sure he fell asleep before himself and to Baekhyun that was why he fell for Yeol. The taller always takes care of him with the smallest thing, yet he doesn't do it too much or it would annoy him. Yeol knows best not to act that way because he hates getting babied by anyone. He told Yeol many times to stop worrying about him, but somehow, the latter always managed to put him first before everything else. 

A smile faintly ghosts across his face and he made a mental note to thanks, Yeol later during breakfast. 

Baekhyun brushed his teeth and changed his cloth in fifteen minutes before leaving his room. As expected, the twins were already up as Yeol cook their breakfast, while Chan sits reading a newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning Baekkie. Breakfast is ready." Yeol greeted him with a wide smile which he smiles back, not forgetting to thank him for what he did last night. By the time he sat down for breakfast, Chan had already put away his newspaper and eat breakfast with him. Yeol joins them a few minutes later with a cup of milk in his hand. Like every morning, they had their breakfast in silence, but not a second was awkward as they were comfortable with each other focusing on their own food.

"Hyunnie," Chan called him and waves at him to come closer. He did just that and once he was close enough, Chan reaches for his face and wipe the corner of his lips where milk was still visibly stained from his drinking. It was an action he should haven gotten used to, yet he found himself blushing and looking away while touching the same part Chan touched him at.

Different from Yeol, Chan always gives him a mature vibe that never fails to make him feel safe and protected. Chan would always be the one to carry his bag when it's too heavy and he would always be his shield when the train was packed with people or when someone tried to flirt with him on the street. Out of the two, he was the one with fewer words. Chan doesn't talk much but his actions show just as much. Just like last night, Chan kissed him on the lips before he leaves the room. To others, that might just be a kiss, but to him, Chan meant 'don't stay up too late. Good night" and he did so quietly not wanting to disturb his studies.

He really appreciates what Chan did. Chan was so thoughtful, he can't help but feel fond of the latter around him. 

The two twins were quite different but the one thing they have in common is that they never fought over anything. They always managed to come to a conclusion or agree on one thing, and that includes sharing him between everything. They never got jealous with each other, not even once. And that's what amazed him the most.

Chan and Yeol were both boyfriend material and sometimes Baekhyun asks himself how he managed to score two perfect boyfriends such as them.

"Do you have practice today? Should I come back early to make you dinner?" Baekhyun offers as he cleans the dishes in the sink. Chan trolled behind him and surprised him with a back hug.

"We do have practice today, but I don't feel like going." He hugs Baekhyun tighter and whispers against the latter's neck. Baekhyun shivered from the tinkling hot breathe almost dropping the bowl in his hand. "Actually, we don't even want to go to school today. Will you-"

Baekhyun didn't even have to listen to the rest of the sentence to knows where this is going. Chan was going to ask him to stay home as well, but that's not going to happen because he has a test to take and a project to hand in today.

"I can't Chan. You know I have a test to take and I work so hard on that project last night. I don't want to hand it in late." Baekhyun signs and resumes to washing the dishes. Chan would understand him because he knows how much Baekhyun needed to bring up his grades. His scholarship wouldn't just magically appear unless he works hard for it. And last time, he handed it in late already, he can't make another bad impression with the professors.

"You can stay home with Yeol and play some game or something. Maybe buy dinner's ingredients while- Ah!" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence when Chan licks the back of his ears sensually. "Then should I buy some cucumber as well? You love them so much."

What a tease Chan was. Chan knew he hates cucumber the most and yet he still offers him some? "Anything but that Chan. I hate cucumber and you know that." Chan continues to lick his ear and he hugs him so hard that it's almost impossible to further wash the dishes. Naughty hands massaged the side of his stomach and when he purposefully squeezed the fat part, Baekhyun gasps and drop the bowl into the sink full of water. 

"Chan...s-stop...ah." Dirty water damps the front of his shirt but rather than groaning in frustration, he let out a lewd whimper before falling on his elbow on the sink.  Kisses continue to trail on his neck while his wet shirt makes it so much easier for Chan to play with his nipples. Through the fabric, Chan's left hand tug his nibbles so hard he jerked forward with a moan.

The taller bends together with him and in that position, Baekhyun could feel the latter's hard dick between the crest of his ass. It turns him on so fast knowing that Chan was hard for him and on the daily cases, he would have taken off his shirt immediately for the latter to do him good against the counter. But right now, he has school to attend and he fought hard to control his own desire.

That being said, controlling himself doesn't mean he can control Chan. The latter does as he pleases and that includes forcing a hand into his pants and carelessly touch his already harden length. "Hyunnie. Take the day off. You've worked hard the last few weeks"

"No." He managed to say between his labor breathe. Chan stroke him painfully slow in his pants and he held onto that hand to try and stop it from moving anymore. "a-ah!", he moans when it won't budge. He thought about begging his way out but upon remembering the last time he begged, it only ended up bad.

Baekhyun knows Chan's doing it on purpose when the latter humps against his ass. That little bastard is sweet most of the time, but in some cases, he can really be a douche by forcing him into sexual frustration. "If you keep doing that... I-I can't stop Chan. I can't go to school."

"Then lose control. It's okay to can't stop." the latter smirk and harshly grabbed onto the top of his dick to block all the precum from coming out. Baekhyun jerked forward and accidentally hit his head against the sink's spout. He groans in pain, clutching his head and Chan was quick to turn him around to inspect his injured head.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?" Baekhyun only glared at him as he continues to rub his forehead. By then, Yoel came down in his uniform and a bag pack on his back. Yeol rushed to Baekhyun when he saw Chan worriedly looking at Baekhyun while the latter wouldn't stop rubbing his own forehead. Yeol pulled Baekhyun out of Chan's grip and into his own arms. 

In that distance, Yeol saw tears in Baekhyun's eyes and automatically, he wipes away those tears with his thumbs. "Where did it hurt?" Yeol asked with worries. "Did you hit your head somewhere?"

Chan cuts in and answers for his lover, voice sounding awfully guilty and regretful. "He hit his head against the sink's spout. I kinda went too far." 

"Yeol~" Baekhyun whines to the latter, an action that caught both of them off guard. Baekhyun rarely ever acts like a spoiled little child, more so doing any aegyo. That little action brought fondness to both of their heart and Yeol smiles, leaning down to kiss the pain away. Baekhyun feels comfort at the action and he momentarily relaxes, smiling as well. Again and again, Yeol kissed him on his forehead, then his eyes, his nose, and his lips. And Baekhyun who find the action cute and adorable giggles, saying "it doesn't hurt anymore Yeol. You can stop now." 

But Yeol didn't stop and he continues to pamper him with kisses all over his face. Baekhyun didn't think too much when he exposed his flawless neck to the kissing male, but when a hand snatches the back of his neck and bring him closer, he realizes Yeol wanted much more. Of course, Baekhyun was fast to step back, but Yeol was faster to capturing his lips into a deeper, and more heated kiss. 

"hm.....Yeo-"  Yeol attacked him on his lips, pushing him back until his back hit a sturdy chest. Baekhyun knew it was Chan he bumped into, and he panicked, even more, knowing that they were teaming up on him this whole time. In a short moment that he went frantic at the realization, Yeol infiltrates his mouth, tongue exploring his inner realm.

Slimmy tongues fought for domination as it twirls in circling, pushing and pulling on each other like tug a war. Yeol licked the ceiling of Baekhyun's mouth and the latter moans, hands gripping onto the front of his shirt like his life depends on it. Chan soon joins the fun as he kisses Baekhyun on the neck. Like before, Chan trailed kisses everywhere and that made him shivering uncontrol hard from the electric sensation down his spine. 

"Nh..Mph" He moans so lewdly when Yeol sucks the saliva off his tongue only to end it short with a pop as he leaves. Once parted, Baekhyun relaxed almost immediately into the arm behind him. Eyes closed and mouth parted, Baekhyun was defenseless and vulnerable in the twins predatory eyes. 

Chan and Yeol took their chance and undress Baekhyun in the kitchen. Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn't even protest anymore because his lustful desire has taken over. All he could feel were the two pairs of hands roaming over his body and two pairs of lips that were constantly kissing, sucking and biting his skin. Every touch feels so good like he was on weed for the last hour and because it was so addicting, he just wants more.

"More." He pleased both of them at the same time. "Wreck me." He wanted them to fix him up right there in the kitchen, screw him so hard that he can't walk the next day and blow him until all he could say was his lover's name.

A hand worked it's way down to the hem of his pelvis while two thumbs play with his erected nubs. 'Suck me' he wanted to say, but before he could even voice it out, Yeol was already on it, lapping and biting his nipples with saliva. He subconsciously leaned his head back on the shoulder behind him and he doesn't know what've gotten into him, but he grabbed onto Chan's dick and began stroking it like it was his own. 

Chan grunts so low into his ear and because it sounded so dangerous like a predator trapping its prey, Baekhyun feels delighted. He just knows that Chan and Yeol will fuck him so good today. They'll bend him in all sorts of ways and pound into his skin until it bruises from harsh skin slaps. As painful as that might sound, Baekhyun loved it hardcore and want it to be the best sex of his life. He anxiously waits for that time to come.

"Fuck.....C-Chan, touch me." Chan complied, stroking Baekhyun's dick while he does the same the taller. "Yes...ah! ah!...faster."

At a particular point, Yeol grazed his teeth on his nipples and he almost cum in Chan's hand but he didn't because he knew it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Chan pushed him towards Yeol which the latter picked him to his waist and carries him by his ass. Legs tightly hugging around Yeol's crotch, he ruts his dick against it, moaning and pleasuring himself while he waits for Chan. Baekhyun licked and sucked onto Yeol's skin like how he did to him. One after another, he moved higher and higher until their lips meet and that's when he forced his tongue into the latter's mouth and play with the hot muscle the way he wants it.

"You're so sexy Baekkie. So hot. I'll fuck you so hard today." And Baekhyun loves the dirty talk so much, his body churns and attached itself to Yeol's body even more. They made out sloppily and saliva everywhere until Chan comes back with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun without me?" Chan whispered in Baekhyun's ear and the smaller male immediately turns back to kiss him in that position. Chan welcomes him with tongue twirls and he plays the game because it makes him so turned on.

"Fuck me, Chan. Stick your dick into my asshole Yeol because I want it so bad."  He begged like a slut but he knows the twins like this side of him too. 

Yeol gave Baekhyun back to Chan with legs widely spread and exposed to naked eyes. Chan carries Baekhyun by his knees and the latter comfortably relaxed his head on his shoulder. "We'll make you feel good Baekhyun, but before that, we need to prepare you."

"No need. Just get inside Yeol." But Chan giggles and kissed his temple. "Hyunnie, you'll get ripped in half if we both enters you without preparation."

It took Baekhyun a while to understand what Chan said. The twins have never entered him at the same time before, but before he could even ask for a clarification, a finger already entered him deep and raw. The finger inside him wiggled and thrust in and out of his hole. He moans for the finger to moved faster, but it was replaced with two fingers instead, making him curse with pleasure. Chan never stops licking his neck and ears while Yeol never stops finger fucking him and playing with his nipples.

"Not enough Yeol. Bigger....ah...longer, harder" With one hand Baekhyun slide it down on Yeol's chest while his other one on Chan's thigh. To Baekhyun's pleasure, Yeol did put in something bigger, longer, and harder, but it wasn't a dick and Baekhyun bolt up to see what it was.

"Fuck Yeol. That's a fucking cucumber." Baekhyun cursed, but he can't help but moan and drop his head backward when Yeol thrust the cucumber faster into his hole. "It's about time you like cucumber Baek." The twins enjoy watching and hearing their lover die in his own pleasure. Yeol stick in another cucumber and Baekhyun swear once again, but then followed by 'yes...ah! deeper'.

When Chan told his brother it times they put it in, Yeol removed the vegetable piece, earning them a disappointed grunt from their lover. "I thought you hate cucumber." Chan teased his lover.

"I do, but I might be missing it a little bit right now."

"Well don't be because you'll have our glorious dick in no time." 

Chan lifted his lover higher until his thirsty ring of muscle is aligning right above his standing length. Without warning, he pushed Baekhyun down on his thick shalf and Baekhyun, having to deal with his size, used Yeol as a support until they're completely settled. Grunting, Baekhyun felt the thick, long shaft slowly stretching him to his fullest. Baekhyun swears he could count the lines of veins on Chan's dick because it was so hard when he squeezed it.

Baekhyun was thankful Chan enter him slowly because, in this position, Chan managed to get in too deep. When he finally settled on his lover's dick, he let out a breathe that he had been holding this whole time. 

"Shit..You're so tight Hyun." Chan hoped him up to regain his strength (from carrying him for so long) but the action itself was like a sudden thrust into his prostrate, and he shrieks so loud and so high. His lover began pounding into him at a moderate speed, and he didn't even do it strongly, but Baekhyun already felt so good. Again and again, his body bounced on the thick shalf and completely swallow it until only two balls were left. 

Yeol kept playing with his nipples and kissing his temples and it wasn't only then that he realized how vulgar his position was and how exposed he was to the twin. Never in his life had he had sex in a white light room, and the fact that he was spread widely for Yeol to see, he felt so much more conscious and embarrassed at the same time.

What he didn't know, was that he became so much more aroused when he's being watched as he gets fuck. Chan grunts in his ears when he tightens his entrance and he follows by with a blush. Yeol saw him blushed and his standing muscle and decided to tease him even more by standing from afar and eye him from top to bottom.

"D-Don't..ah!..look." Baekhyun hides his own face using the back of his palm. 

"Naughty Baek...I didn't know you like being watch. Does this make you feel better?" 

"No....Ah! Ah! Maybe.... Fuck.. Chan yes." the latter did so, thrusting in higher while dropping Baekhyun even lower. Baekhyun lewd in pleasure and Yeol who watched loves seeing his lover panting with sweat, moaning, and cursing in pleasure. He was going to wait for Chan to give him a cue to join, but watching Baekhyun as he begs for more and calls his name in the sexiest tone, Yeol decided to join in early.

Yeol looks at Chan and the other immediately understand his intention. He only smirks and licks Baekhyun's ear, a signal for Yeol to come.

Once he was close enough, Chan whispered into Baekhyun's ear, "Yeol's gonna enter you now." and Baekhyun completely forgot about their earlier conversation, so when the second big dick forced its way in his entrance, he groan in pain but at the same time, moan to a new set of pleasure in his body. With mouth ajar and drool falling on the corner, he fought hard not to see more stars.

"You d-double penetrated me?" Baekhyun almost couldn't speak because he felt so full. 

Baekhyun leaned forward and placed his elbow on Yeol's shoulder when they moved at the same time. They stop from time to time to let him get used to the size stretching his body and he was thankful for their consideration. The only problem was that Baekhyun doesn't need it at a time like this. He wants the two dicks to pamper him hard, thrusting right into his cunt so that all he could do is scream.

"Please..Ah..ah...More...ah" This time, to satisfy him, they took turns hitting his prostrate rather than moving at the same time like one big junk. Baekhyun swears he saw twinkles in his eyes when they abused his hole, rocking their hips up and down. With their monstrous size and barbarous speed, they still managed to angel their thrust into this favorite spot.

Chan and Yeol weren't the ones to give mercy when they have sex, and Baekhyun didn't know if he should be thankful for that because right now he's too overwhelmed with pleasure that he cried while moaning at the same time. 

They rocked their hips and Baekhyun was over-stimulated by dicks taking turns on hitting his prostrate as Yeol pump his erected member. When Chan pulls out, Yeol would slam in, and when he pulls out, Chan would slam back in. It repeated in a piston pace, driving the one in the middle crazy yet pleasurably.

"S-Slow--Ah--Ah!.....Please." Baekhyun begged for mercy because he wasn't expecting this at all, but his plead was easily overpowered by constant skin slaps, grunt and a series of lewd wet noises in the air. The twins could felt themselves rubbing against each other while being pressed by Baekhyun's tight walls. Yeol who was tired of holding Baekhyun for too long told Yeol to lie on the table next to them.

Having to switch their position, Chan pulled out and immediately put in a cucumber to filled up the empty place.

"Fuck you." Baekhyun cursed. He hated cucumber before, but now he detests it. Simply because it wasn't big enough. Long enough. And pleasurable enough. It couldn't be compared to Chan's big dick and that make him hate it so much more.

"You're not the one doing the fucking Baek. We are." 

Yeol had his back lying on the table with Baekhyun on top of him on four. Chan climbs on the table right after that and quickly replaced the cucumber with his own girth. Baekhyun moans in satisfaction when the two dick began fucking him once again. On his elbow and knees, Baekhyun's body shifted back and forth in stimulus with the twins' thrusting. Yeol pounds him from below while Chan fucks him from the back and Baekhyun never knew kitchen sex could be as good as this. "Shit!" Chan surprised him with a hand playing with the top of his cock. Yeol ate up his moan with a kiss while he fell to his elbow on the table,

Baekhyun just knows he can't take it much longer because they're bringing him up to cloud nine. With them going so fast, yet with every pound still managed to hit right into his sweet spot, Baekhyun could fill his climax is coming.

"We're coming too Baekkie. Ngh...Just a little bit more." Chan pecks his back and began stroking him extra fast. "Ah! Right there...Oh Yes! Harder Chan..Yeol"

He didn't have to beg because the twin planned just that. 

Slap....Slap....Slap

"Ah.......Ah.......Ah"

Slap.Slap.Slap.Slap.Slap

"Yes.Ngh!...I'm...Ah..Near."

They went harder and faster until they hear a long moan and the walls around them tightens. They climax, coming into their lover's abused hole while the latter lay on Yeol's chest, panting and eyes closed.

Chan removed himself from Baekhyun but yeol stay because Baekhyun couldn't move. They thought Baekhyun fell asleep in that position when his breath even, but the latter didn't and he surprised them with a curse.

"Fuck that was good." They chuckle together,

"And here I thought you'll get mad at us."

"We I am because I'll have to retake the test and hand in my project late, but I'll forgive you guys for double penetrating me without my permission and give me the best fuck of my life." Baekhyun gets up on his elbow and gave Yeol the sweetest smile. He brushed away the latter's bang and kisses him on the forehead, but the latter purses his lips, asking for another on his mouth.

They munch on each other slowly and tongue is licking here and there to wet their dried lips. 

"What about me?" Chan pouts so cutely and Baekhyun sits up to kiss him as well. "Does this mean you we can do this more often?"

"You mean double penetrating me? Yeah."

"No, I mean fucking off from school."

"No. That is a terrible idea because I will lose my scholarship and that'll ever happen then I'll hate you forever."

"But I know you can't because you love us to death." Yeol voiced up the truth and he agrees to it.

"True. I love you both too much to hate you."

"What about cucumber?"

"What about it?"

"Do you like it now that's it up your ass?"

"Hell no. In fact, I hate it even more now." And Chan went to collect all the cucumbers that were in his ass, covered in cum and showed it to him. He gave him that 'what about now?' look but Baekhyun was sure, he still hate it as hell.

"I changed my mind. Since you both were the one who shoved that shit up my ass, I hate you and the cucumber."

"All of us?"

"Yes. All of you......."

 

 

  

 

A/N

Unfortunately, Baekhyun still hates cucumber. Well, I can't do anything about that.

Did you enjoy that? Don't forget to comments and leave kudos if you like it. Also, there might or might not be a longer chap for this.

 

If you guys have Instagram, you can watch this awesome Baekyeol video. It's hot and sexy I tell you.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BB4cSAmkHW3/>


End file.
